Típico
by adrisstbdt
Summary: No importaba que ellos dos no fueran pareja, aun así reunían todas las características que una buena historia de amor requería. Momentos perdidos.
1. Un Inicio Tenso

**¡Hola! ¿Como andan? Yo muy contenta porke esta es mi primera historia con viñetas de Ron y Hermy! ¡Siii! XD**

**Bueno, como ya dije, serán viñetas...nose, ví un video en internet de ke todos los grandes amores siempre empiezan, se desarrollan y terminan igual y de ahí salió la idea. **

**Mmmm...nose ke más agregar. Creo ke se verá en cada capitulo mas o menos a lo ke me refiero. ¡ah! Todos serán momentos perdidos de la saga, así ke kreo ke tengo mucho ke imaginar jeje.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, una persona ke me hizó llorar sin siquiera conocerla XD.**_

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Un inicio tenso.<strong>

Ron sabía que Hogwarts iba a ser increíble pero a la vez escalofriante. Sus hermanos se habían encargado de meterle esas ideas en la cabeza desde que era muy pequeño.

Y Ron lo había confirmado en su primera noche ahí.

Era increíble porque había conocido a Harry Potter (_¡Al verdadero Harry Potter! ¡Él Harry Potter!)_, porque el castillo era maravilloso, porque no tenía que vencer a ningún troll de dos metros para ser seleccionado en su casa y porque _(¡Gracias a Merlín, Harry!) _había entrado en Gryffindor.

Era escalofriante porque había conocido a su futuro némesis (_Un niñato rubio y presumido_), porque los profesores tenían cara de malvados, porque Percy no paraba de decirle que Hogwarts era un lugar para estudiar (_No para holgazanear, Ronald_) y porque…

Había una niña, presumida y con voz de mandona, cabello como de arbusto y dientes largos que le había dicho, muy descortésmente, que el hechizo que quería hacer para volver amarilla a Scabbers era una vil mentira.

Y lo peor: ella también había quedado en Gryffindor.

− ¿Ya se los mencione? El techo no es real, está encantado. Lo sé porque leía la Historia…

−…de Hogwarts− murmuró Ron, que ya había escuchado ese comentario como mínimo unas cinco veces.

Estaban empezando apenas su primera cena en Hogwarts después de la selección.

Ron se había servido de todo cuanto había visto en la mesa, mientras que _la niña esa_ se había conformado con llenar la mitad de su plato y aburrir a todos con sus comentarios.

− ¿No les encanta haber sido seleccionados para Griffyndor? Según leí, el mismo Dumbledore estuvo en esta casa. Es un verdadero honor y…

−Quisiera poder comer sin oír tanto balbuceo…− le murmuró Ron a Harry, pero como él estaba entretenido comiendo una torta de melaza, la que se rió fue una niña rubia que estaba sentada frente a él… Lavender Brown, o algo así.

−Disculpa, ¿acaso dijiste algo?− preguntó Hermione intentando ser educada.

− ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a decir algo?−dijo Ron de mal modo. –Y aunque lo dijera…bueno, no se escucharía mucho contigo hablando todo el tiempo.

Unos cuantos más soltaron unas risitas. Hermione enrojeció de inmediato y en vez de contestarle, se limitó a observar como comía _ese pelirrojo maleducado._

Ron se metió a la boca un pedazo de pierna de pollo, luego bebió de su jugo de calabaza y antes de tragarlo, ya estaba tomando un poco de puré con su cuchara.

Hermione bufó.

− ¿Qué?− preguntó Ron dándose cuenta de que la niña lo miraba. − ¿Quieres?

−Estarás siete años en Hogwarts, no creo que sea buena idea que te acabes toda la comida en una sola noche.

Más risitas molestas se escucharon a su alrededor. A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas de vergüenza, mientras Hermione sonreía llena de satisfacción.

−También estarás siete años aquí, ¿sabes?− dijo Ron con malicia. –No creo que debas aburrirnos a todos en una sola noche.

Todos los de primero estaban ya atentos a la discusión de estos dos, encantados de que desde la primera noche ahí, hubiera peleas.

Los niños aman las peleas.

−Por lo menos, se algo sobre Hogwarts. No como tú, que llegó aquí pensando que tenía que derrotar a un troll de dos metros para ser seleccionado− espetó Hermione cada vez más roja.

Ahora no fueron risitas, si no fuertes carcajadas las que se escucharon a su alrededor. Ron maldijo por lo bajo, seguramente _esa chiquilla_ había escuchado cuando le había comentado eso a Harry.

−Si bueno, no fui yo el que se aprendió todos los libros de memoria solo porque no tenía idea de que le esperaba al llegar.

−Al menos abrí algún libro. Tú lo único productivo que _intentaste_ hacer fue cambiarle el color a tu rata.

Ahora no solo los de primero se rieron, sino que también Fred y George soltaron una fuerte carcajada. Ron enrojeció tanto que sus orejas comenzaban a parecer parte de su cabello.

Iba a replicar, pero entonces, Harry, que seguramente pensó que sería mejor intervenir antes de que el ambiente se pusiera color de hormiga, pregunto:

− ¿Y cómo son sus familias?

Seamus Finnigan empezó a hablar en ese instante bastante animado y el ambiente pareció aligerarse un poco para todos.

Menor para ellos dos.

Ron y Hermione se miraban con desafío, un desafío que amenazaba con convertirse en furia en cualquier momento. Chispas en los ojos, seños fruncidos y una mueca en los labios…

Cuando Harry golpeo a Ron en el brazo para que pusiera atención a la plática de las familias, él pareció olvidarse de _esa sabelotodo_ y concentrarse en terminar su cena alegremente.

Mientras que Hermione se volvió con la cabeza erguida hacia el otro lado, donde había un prefecto pelirrojo y comenzó a hablarle sobre como ansiaba las clases del día siguiente. Ese prefecto si era alguien civilizado, no como _el niño irrespetuoso._

Y ese fue el inicio.

Uno de los peores inicios que alguien pudiera tener al entrar a una escuela, y más a una escuela de magia en donde tienes que compartir casa.

Pero, siempre que hay un inicio así, quiere decir que le has prestado por lo menos un poco de atención a la otra persona.

Además, todo gran final feliz, comienza con un pequeño inicio tenso.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Diganme ke les pareció! Personalmente, amo a Ron y a Hermy de chiquitos porke dices..."Dios, y pensar ke esos dos van a terminar juntos" jejeje.<strong>

**¡Revies plis!**


	2. Una Aventura

**Hello... Sorry por haberme tardado tanto, pero eske estoy a punto de salir de la escuela y para eso necesito pasar mis examenes...Pffff!**

**Bueno, aki tengo la segunda viñeta. No hay mucho ke decir sobre ella... Solo ke, como ya había dicho, adoro a Ron y Hermy de chikitos jeje. Además, siempre me pregunte ke se habían dicho despues de haber rescatado la piedra y todo eso, mientras Dumbledore se encargaba de rescatar a Harry. Aki verán mi versión de los hechos jeje.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a WB... Yo solo intento distraerme de los estupidos examenes =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>2.- Una aventura.<strong>

−¡Ron, por favor!

Ron tenía una cortada bastante profunda en la cabeza y los brazos llenos de raspones como consecuencia de que la reina en el juego de ajedrez, lo tomara como premio.

− ¡Ron, despierta!− sollozaba Hermione sacudiéndolo. –Ron…

Era demasiado. Primero, tenían que ir a salvar la Piedra Filosofal porque ningún adulto había querido ayudarlos, luego casi mueren, Ron había tenido que sacrificarse en un estúpido juego de ajedrez mágico (¡_Eso es de barbaros!), _ella había tenido que resolver un difícil problema de pociones, Harry estaba en quien sabe donde enfrentando solo a Snape… ¡Y Ron no se despertaba!

− ¡Oh, Ronald, por todos los cielos!− grito Hermione sin contener las lagrimas.

Se dejo caer a espaldas a él. Era irónico… si el primer día de clases le hubieran dicho que iba a estar llorando por _el pelirrojo grosero_ seguramente se habría reído.

Ron comenzó a moverse un poco y Hermione alzó la cara llena de lágrimas.

− ¿Ron?

−Errr…io…ne…− murmuró Ron entre sueños. –Err…

− ¡Ron!

El chico abrió los ojos poco a poco y se incorporo lentamente mirando hacia los lados, como si no recordara donde estaba.

− ¡Estás bien!− chilló Hermione.

Estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando recordó que ella _no se llevaba de ese modo_ con Ronald. Era mejor solo dibujar una sonrisa para que él supiera que se alegraba de que estuviera bien. Pura y simple educación.

− ¿Dónde está Harry?− preguntó Ron, recordando porque estaba tirado en medio de una tabla de ajedrez.

−Había un acertijo de pociones y solo había una para que él pudiera pasar, ahora debe estar enfrentándose a Snape… ¡Debemos de irnos y avisar!

Hermione le paso un brazo por los hombros para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Ron se tambaleó un poco, pero luego solo sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

><p>−Llegaremos a la lechucería más rápido por allá−dijo Ron apuntando hacia uno de los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts.<p>

Hermione lloraba en silencio. Era lo único que podían hacer… enviar una lechuza a Dumbledore para que rescatara a Harry. ¿Y mientras qué? Su amigo probablemente estaba luchando con Snape a muerte…

−Tranquila− le dijo Ron mirándola de reojo.−Harry es fuerte, podrá con él.

Hermione no dijo nada. Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo, Ron se volvió a tambalear y ella se apresuro a pasarle una mano por su hombro nuevamente.

−Gracias.

−Esto fue una locura− dijo Hermione cuando ya habían avanzado un largo tramo. –Investigar, querer resolverlo… ¿En qué rayos pensábamos?

−Debes admitir, que va a ser una buena historia para contarle a tus nietos− bromeó Ron intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Hermione lo miró con ojos glaciares. Definitivamente no era momento de bromas. Lograron llegar hasta el vestíbulo y Hermione aún tenía el brazo a su alrededor cuando Ron miró la puerta que conducía hacía el Gran Comedor.

−Tal vez pronto sea hora del desayuno, ¿cierto? Me muero de hambre…

−Deja de jugar. Entre más pronto lleguemos a la lechucería, más…

−Quiero suponer, que los dos tienen excelentes razones para estar aquí a estas horas.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y volvieron sus cabezas. Junto a la escalera, estaba Dumbledore recargado en la pared. Ron y Hermione se acercaron corriendo (ella ayudándolo a él) y comenzaron a hablar atropelladamente.

− ¡La piedra filosofal…!

− ¡Snape hechizó la escoba…!

− ¡Nicolás Flamel…!

− ¡Y luego Fluffy…!

− ¡Ajedrez…!

− ¡Niños, niños!− los calmo Dumbledore con la mirada impasible. –Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?

Ambos asintieron con sorpresa y observaron como el director subía apresuradamente las escaleras rumbo al tercer piso.

− ¿Crees que ya lo sabía?− preguntó Hermione frunciendo el seño.

−No lo sé. El punto es que sabemos que Harry ya está a salvo.

Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras suspirando de alivio y se dejaron caer en el primer escalón. Estaban exhaustos.

−Fue muy valiente− dijo Hermione de repente.

− ¿Eh?

−Como te sacrificaste en el ajedrez… Creo que fuiste muy valiente.

Ron torció la boca y sus orejas se pusieron algo coloradas.

−No fue gran cosa. Más impresionante fue que supieras resolver el acertijo que dijiste de Snape…−admitió Ron. –Por fin el que seas una sabelotodo nos sirvió de algo.

Hermione frunció el seño, pero en su boca se curveó ligeramente una sonrisa.

−Pero tú te sacrificaste para que Harry y yo pudiéramos avanzar, eso fue…

−Bueno, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Hermione lo miró con ojos como platos. Si bien era cierto que Ron se había comportado mejor con ella desde lo del Trol, jamás había mencionado la palabra "amigo".

−Gracias− murmuró Hermione tratando de ocultar lo feliz que se sentía. –Deberíamos ir a la enfermería, para que la señora Pomfrey te revise.

−Vamos− dijo Ron mientras Hermione lo ayudaba a levantarse. –Ella siempre tiene barras de chocolate para regalar y me muero por algo de comer.

Y esa fue la primera aventura, de muchas otras que vivieron. Algunas mucho más peligrosas y mortales que otras. Pero está bien.

Porque, si derrumbar a un trol de tres metros y medio es necesario para que una niña sabelotodo se pueda juntar con dos irresponsables, entonces… Rescatar una piedra que hace inmortal a la gente es necesaria para que dos personas que hasta el momento no se apreciaban, se conviertan en amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>La frase de J.K de "Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar a un trol de tres metros y medio, es una de esas cosas" es de mis frases favoritas de todos los tiempos XD así ke intente hacer algo así al final jeje.<strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	3. Observar su Rostro Inmovil

**¡Hola! Me tarde mucho con esta viñeta, y la verdad no es nada especial pero es uno de mis momentos R&Hr favoritos. Este... Bueno, para mí es más ke típico el hecho de ke en una historia de amor, la chica este desmayada o dormida y ahí este el chico como bobo mirandola ¿no creen? Aki hay algo así, pero claro, con el toque de Ronmione ;)**

**Este... creo que es todo...**

_**¿Como adivinaron que no soy J.K. Rowling?**_

* * *

><p><strong>3.-Observar su rostro inmóvil.<strong>

− ¿Estas segura que sabes lo que haces?

Ron miraba con el seño fruncido el caldero en el que Hermione estaba preparando la poción multijugos. Harry aun estaba en la enfermería como consecuencia de que sus huesos hubieran desaparecido gracias al idiota de Lockhart _(¡Deja de decirle así, Ronald!) _y ellos se habían pasado casi una hora en los baños de Myrtle.

−Si no confías en mí, ven tú a prepararla, Ron− dijo Hermione con el seño fruncido.

−Solo espero que con esto podamos averiguar algo− comentó Ron evadiendo el tema.

−Seguro que sí− dijo ella mientras revolvía el caldero. –Con esto averiguaremos si Malfoy es el heredero. Además, estuve investigando un poco en la biblioteca sobre los petrificados y esas cosas. La señora Norris se recuperara en cuanto se prepare la poción adecuada con mandrágoras.

− ¿Sabes? Con todo esto… No deberías andar por ahí sola, Hermione− dijo Ron mordiéndose el labio. –En una de esas salidas a la biblioteca…

−No te preocupes, soy cuidadosa− dijo Hermione, un poco extrañada de que _el insensible de Ronald_ quisiera que se cuidara.

−No me preocupo− dijo Ron rápidamente desviando la mirada y cambiando de tema otra vez. − ¿Y como es que alguien puede quedarse petrificado de un momento a otro? Debe ser un embrujo muy poderoso, ¿no?

−Es como en "La bella durmiente", supongo− dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, mientras avivaba la llama del caldero.

− ¿La que?

−"La bella durmiente". Ya sabes, el cuento sobre la princesa que queda dormida en su torre hasta que llega el príncipe y la besa para romper el encantamiento.

− ¿Qué clase de historias le cuentan a los niños muggles?− preguntó Ron sonriendo. − ¡Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida!

Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió avivando la llama.

* * *

><p>Ron sabía que era peligroso que Hermione fuera sola a la biblioteca… ¡Él mismo se lo había dicho! Pero habían estado tan angustiados y ocupados esos últimos días, que un partido de quidditch era lo único que lo había hecho levantarse en la mañana.<p>

Así que bromeó un poco con Harry y dejó que la chica fuera sola hacia la biblioteca para investigar lo que sea que hubiera comprendido acerca de la voz que escuchaba Harry.

Pero entonces todo se desmorona y Ron solo pudo sentir un peso en el estomago al ver que la profesora McGonagall los llevaba a él y a Harry a la enfermería.

− ¡Hermione!

Los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas pálidas, los brazos y piernas inmóviles… Ron ya no escucha nada más, solo tenía cabeza para pensar que Hermione fue atacada y que tal vez no habría corrido la misma suerte si alguien la hubiera acompañado a la biblioteca.

Si _él_ la hubiera acompañado.

Y a Ron se le viene a la mente el cuento del que Hermione le hablo en los baños de Myrtle. Y se pregunta si la bella durmiente se vería de esa manera tan triste… y si el príncipe de ese cuento se sentiría como él y Harry se sienten en ese momento.

Pero Ron sabe que ellos no pueden besarla para romper el embrujo (_¡Que raro es ese cuento!), _que Hermione no despertara a menos que le den la poción de mandrágoras y que atrapen al heredero de Slytherin.

Y Ron esta totalmente dispuesto a ayudar a Harry hasta que ambos den con el culpable, sea quien sea. Porque Hermione tiene que despertar para poder regañarlo, para poder leer como lunática y para que le corrija los trabajos. Y aunque sabe que será difícil seguir los locos planes de su amigo sin Hermione apoyándolo, lo hará.

Pero mientras tanto, lo único que puede hacer es observar el rostro inmóvil de Hermione y preguntarse, porque en los cuentos muggles era tan sencillo despertar a alguien, si en la vida real era mucho más complicado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Super chiquita? La proxima será mejor, lo prometo...<strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	4. Una Gran Pelea

**Volvi jejeje. Este... No tengo mucho ke decir sobre esta viñeta, la verdad no hay muchos fics sobre este momento en especial y me gusto hacerlo. Amo las peleas, ¿quien no? ¿Listos para el estreno de HP7/2? ¡Yo ya tengo mis boletos!**

**Este... es muy típico en los romances, no? Una SUPER pelea... eh... ya es todo.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar) la pelicula es estrenaría más rápido.**_

* * *

><p><strong>4.- Una Gran Pelea.<strong>

− ¡TE LO HABÍA ADVERTIDO! ¡TE DIJE MIL VECES QUE TU GATO QUERÍA COMERSE A SCABBERS!

Ron tiró la sabana llena de sangre y pelos color canela en el piso de la sala común y salió hecho una furia hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

Hermione se quedo muda. Todos a su alrededor la miraban con curiosidad. Se levantó de un salto, dejando a Harry solo y siguió a Ron por la escalera.

− ¡Ron, espera!− le dijo cuando lo vio, casi llegando a la puerta. − ¡Ron!

El chico la ignoro y llegó hasta la puerta del dormitorio, la abrió y justo cuando Hermione se acercaba, la cerró con fuerza.

− ¡Ron, por favor!− exclamo ella dando ligeros golpes a la puerta. − ¡Escúchame, esto es estúpido! Aun ni siquiera la buscas bien…

Pero aunque la puerta seguía cerrada, Hermione estaba segura que Ron la estaba escuchando (_Aunque sea un cabezota, no aguanta esos impulsos de curiosidad)._

− ¡Tal vez Crookshanks solo estaba jugando! ¡No puedes estar así, Ronald! ¡Tal vez ni siquiera fue Scabbers la que…!

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Ron estaba frente a ella, con el seño fruncido y furia en la mirada. Hermione retrocedió unos pasos. Le asustaba verlo de esa manera (_Francamente Ron, siempre te dejas llevar por tus impulsos)._

− ¡LA SANGRE ESTABA EN MI CAMA!− grito Ron. − ¡TU GATO MATO A MI RATA!

− ¡Pues deberías aprender a cuidar mejor a tus mascotas!− chilló Hermione con los ojos cristalinos. − ¡No es mi culpa que…!

− ¿NO ES TU CULPA? ¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE TU GATO TENÍA ALGO CON SCABBERS Y NO ME ESCUCHASTE!

− ¡Pero si…!

− ¡Y TODO PORQUE SIEMPRE CREES SABERLO TODO! ¡PIENSAS QUE SIEMPRE TIENES LA RAZÓN!

− ¡Eso no es verdad!− grito Hermione indignada.

− ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES! ¡HICISTE QUE LE QUITARAN LA SAETA DE FUEGO A HARRY PORQUE SUPUSISTE QUE LA HABÍA ENVIADO SIRIUS BLACK!

− ¡Me preocupe!− exclamo ella, y una lagrima imprudente surco su mejilla. Se obligo a limpiarla rápidamente y continuó. − ¡Alguien pudo haberle hecho daño a Harry con eso! ¡Que tú no te preocupes por él, no quiere decir que…!

− ¡Tu no lo hiciste por Harry!− exclamo Ron, que si bien había bajado el tono de voz, aun temblaba por la furia contenida. − ¡Lo hiciste solo para quedar bien con MgGonagall, igual que siempre! ¡La perfecta Hermione Granger no debe de meterse en problemas!

Hermione lo miró dolida. Ron no había usado ese tono con ella desde que habían tenido la aventura del trol. Parecía como si hubieran vuelto a sus primeros días en Hogwarts, cuando no soportaban verse siquiera.

− ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?− preguntó ella con resentimiento. –Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto, no sé como…

−Lo único que se, es que tu estúpido gato mato a Scabbers− dijo Ron, subrayando bien cada palabra. –Y que todo fue por tu culpa.

−Ron, por favor…− murmuró Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. –Esto es… ¡Es ridículo! No tenemos que pelear solo porque… Oh, por favor, Ron. Se supone que _somos amigos…_

− ¿A si?− preguntó Ron y en sus ojos brillo una mirada peligrosa. –Alguien que es mi amigo, me habría prestado atención cuando le dije que su mascota tenía algo con Scabbers.

Hermione sintió como si algo muy filoso la hubiera golpeado en el estomago. ¿Realmente Ron quería decir lo que ella creía? Bien. Si eso era lo que quería…

Hermione se limpió las lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y miró a Ron con el seño fruncido y con unos ojos que le podrían helar la sangre hasta a él más valiente. Lo miraba aun peor que cuando se habían conocido. En ese momento, Ronald Weasley era la peor persona que había pisado el planeta.

−Bien, entonces creo que _no somos amigos_− dijo Hermione, con la voz temblándole del coraje. Se dio la vuelta y bajo la escalera como un huracán.

Ron se quedo ahí, pasmado, sin poder moverse si quiera. Hermione lograba desesperarlo más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo… ¡Incluso más que cualquiera de sus hermanos! (_Y mira que mis hermanos son horribles)_. Pero bien. Si Hermione quería portarse así, él no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

Pero aunque los dos estaban aferrados a sus ideas y no pensaban doblegarse ante el otro, ninguno de los dos durmió bien después de esa gran pelea.

* * *

><p><strong>Amo las peleas, en especial las Ronmonie...¿lo dije ya? XD<strong>

**¡Revies plis!**


	5. Un Momento Incomodo

**Si, ok... ¡Con esta me pase! Se supone ke son 1,000 palabras o menos para considerarse viñeta... este, creo ke me pase de las mil. Pero bueno, en las otras había hecho muy pokito... ¡Sorry! Pero es ke estaba super inspirada... ¡AHHH VI EL BESO EN EL CINEE! ¡TRES VECES! XD Y muchas más en Youtube...**

**¡LO AME! ¡No me importa lo ke digan, yo AME ese beso! Este, no voy a decir porke ni nada más por respeto a los ke no han visto la peli... PERO LO AME.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen... obvio no soy Rowling, ¿si? ¡Ya lo admití!**_

* * *

><p><strong>5.- Un Momento Incomodo.<strong>

− ¡Ron! ¡Ron!

Hermione avanzaba corriendo por entre la multitud de gente que se apretujaba en Hogsmade. El cabello pelirrojo de Ron estaba a unos metros de distancia, pero él no parecía dar señales de escucharla.

− ¡Ron!− siguió gritando Hermione tratando de avanzar. − ¡Ron!

Ron rodó los ojos. No la iba a perdonar. Su gato se había comido a Scabbers, ella no se había disculpado y ahora los había amenazado a Harry y a él con contarle a McGonagall lo del Mapa.

− ¡Ronald Weasley, escúchame ahora mismo!

Ron se dio la vuelta con un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda. Hermione había sonado muy parecida a su madre.

− ¿Qué quieres?− preguntó Ron cuando la chica se hubo acercado. –Harry no está aquí, por si pensabas acusarnos, así que si no tienes nada más que decir, tengo que ir a…

−Sé que Harry vino− dijo Hermione enfadada. –Se que uso el mapa. Lo se, pero no era eso lo que…

− ¡Ah! Entonces seguro que ya nos acusaste con…

− ¡Vi todo lo que paso, Ron!− exclamo Hermione exasperada. − ¡Que Harry asustó a Malfoy cerca de la casa de los gritos y…!

− ¿Y piensas que fue una actitud irresponsable y sumamente inmadura?− preguntó Ron, repitiendo las palabras que él pensaba, Hermione diría. _(¿Por qué no hablas como la gente? Nunca entiendo mucho de lo que dices, Hermione)._

− ¿Quieres cerrar la boca y escucharme?− grito Hermione, desesperada. − ¡Malfoy vio a Harry! ¡Fue al castillo! ¡Iba para allá, yo lo vi!

Ron palideció de repente. Si, le había dicho a Harry que huyera cuanto antes, pero no pensó que Malfoy se iría directo a Hogwarts para acusarlo… Él creía que se escondería por Hogsmade un rato y cuando acusara a Harry, ya sería demasiado tarde, pues este estaría en la Sala Común sano y salvo.

−Hay que ir al castillo…− murmuró Ron aterrado. –Nos van a matar…

− ¡Pues bien merecido te lo tienes!− grito Hermione mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y comenzaba a arrástralo por entre la gente. − ¡Y Harry también!

Ron pareció reaccionar y comenzó a correr, empujando a todo el que se atravesaba en su camino. Hermione lo seguía a duras penas, aun aferrada de su muñeca. _(¡Camina más despacio, Ronald! No todos damos zancadas en vez de pasos)._

Llegaron a los terrenos del colegio y a Hermione le faltaba el aire. Atravesaron las grandes puertas de roble y comenzaron a subir por la escalatina de mármol.

Al doblar por la esquina de un corredor, visualizaron a Malfoy saliendo de las mazmorras. _Las mazmorras. _Demonios…

− ¡Lo acuso con Snape!− susurro Hermione asustada. − ¡Snape!

Se ocultaron detrás de una armadura cuando Malfoy pasó por su lado. Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que ya no podía escucharlos, salieron de su escondite y continuaron la carrera para salvar a su amigo.

−Maldito Malfoy… Sucio y asqueroso…− murmuraba Ron, corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

− ¡No maldigas!− dijo ella con una nota de histeria en la voz. –En todo caso, es tu culpa, Ronald. Te dije que Harry corría peligro si lo veían por Hogsmade, realmente, no se como fueron capaces de hacer algo así, más tu… ¿Qué no te preocupas por él? ¡Sirius Black se metió en su alcoba y tu actúas como si no te…!

− ¡Claro que me importa!− la interrumpió Ron y se detuvo a mitad de un pasillo. –Tu no viste a Black con un cuchillo, Hermione… ¡Ni siquiera te acercaste a ver si estábamos bien!

Ron ya no la miraba con furia… ¿Era acaso resentimiento?

− ¿Y para que iba a acercarme?− chilló Hermione con los ojos cristalinos. − ¿Para que otra vez comenzaras a decir "Tu gato mató a mi rata" "Te dije que tenía algo con Scabbers"?

− ¡Tenía algo con Scabbers!− repitió Ron volviendo a enfadarse.

− ¡Pero ya te dije que…!

Hermione se vio interrumpida por una lechuza marrón que había entrado por una de las ventanas. El ave pasó volando por encima de su cabeza y se detuvo en el alfeizar.

Hermione y Ron, al sobresaltarse por el ruido que había producido el animal, dieron un brinco en sus lugares y parecieron volver a la realidad.

Porque si, se habían ido de la realidad y se habían olvidado de todo por enfrascarse en su pelea.

Y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que no se habían soltado las manos ni por un segundo desde Hogsmade.

Se soltaron rápidamente y luego Hermione se encaminó hacia la lechuza que estaba todavía estirando la patita, esperando a que la chica se dignara a recoger su carta.

Ambos habían experimentado un raro cosquilleo en el estomago. La verdad es que si no hubiera sido por la lechuza, ni cuenta se habrían dado de que habían estado tomados de las manos por varios minutos.

−Ron…− lo llamó Hermione, cuando ya tenía su carta en la mano y la lechuza se había ido.

−No, no importa lo que digas− dijo Ron, que si bien aun sentía ese cosquilleo, seguía muy molesto con _ella por ser tan orgullosa. _− ¡Tu gato mato a…!

− ¡No te iba a decir eso, Ron!− exclamo Hermione. − ¡Harry!

Ron abrió los ojos como platos y palideció. Otra vez.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió. Corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas. El suave cosquilleo que tenía en el estomago fue remplazado por un dolor en el costado por la falta de aire.

* * *

><p>El cosquilleo pasajero y casi inadvertido que habían experimentado al tomarse de las manos, no fue nada comparado con el que sintieron al abrazarse por primera vez.<p>

Y lo peor, Harry, argumentando estar _muy cansado_, se había acostado temprano y los había dejado solos en la Sala Común después de esa _inusual muestra de aprecio._

− ¿Ves? Todos los Malfoy están hechos de la misma basura− murmuraba Ron enfadado mientras terminaba sus deberes. –Primero Draco acusa a Harry con Snape, luego el estúpido de su padre hace que ejecuten a Buckbeak…

− ¿Ron?− le llamo Hermione en voz baja. Esto era incomodo.

− ¿Eh?

−Cuando Sirius Black te quiso atacar… −Hermione se mordió el labio. No estaba muy segura de que quisiera decir lo que pensaba, pero después de todo, _ya se había animado a abrazarlo. _–Me preocupe mucho. Lamento todo este asunto, yo de verdad…

−Si, si− la corto Ron con las orejas rojas. No se le daban bien esas cosas de las disculpas. Era incomodo. –Lamento haber dicho que… bueno, todo eso…

−Esta bien− dijo Hermione y por primera vez en varias semanas, una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios. –Termina tus deberes.

Y ambos se sumieron en el silencio de la vacía Sala Común. Un silencio que por lo menos, era más cómodo que los momentos que acababan de pasar ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>¡ELLA ES MI NOVIA, ESTUPIDOS! Jajajajaja lo ameeee totalmente... XD Si no has visto la peli, ignora esto, si ya la viste... ¡Dime ke lo amaste tmb!<strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	6. El Chico Perfecto

**Ok, lo admito... Otra vez me pase de las 1,000 palabras... Pero es que, iniciamos con cuarto año y eso para los fans Ronmonie solo significa una cosa: ¡Viktor Krum! XD Así que perdonen... que tampoco me pase por mucho... talvez 300 palabras o algo así XD**

**Bueno, en tooooda relacion es típico que empiecen los celos, no? Lo curioso, es que siempre que el tercero en discordia es un chico, resulta ser alguien perfecto y cuando es una chica, resulta ser una linda psicopata... ¿Se habían fijado? Bueno, creo que J.K. hizo algo así.**

**Krum perfecto y Lavender psicopata XD Pero bueno, a ella la veremos más adelante... ¡Ah! Tuve un review donde me dijeron que si porfavor hacia una viñeta de estos dos despues de la batalla... ¡Claro que hare una! Pero cuando llegue el momento jeje. Voy por orden, chicos. Apenas empezamos cuarto...**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a la genio cruel de J.K. Rowling... **_

* * *

><p><strong>6.- El Chico Perfecto.<strong>

¡Ronald Weasley era la persona más estúpida y superficial del planeta!

¿Decirle que iba a intentar ir al baile con la chica más bella que le fuera posible, aun sin importar que sea un asco como ser humano? ¡Vaya!

− ¡Vaya!− bufó Hermione cerrando uno de los libros que tenía en su mesa con brusquedad. La señora Pince, que pasaba por ahí, la miró con ojos asesinos.

¡Como si él fuera todo un galán! Bueno, sí… Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que _Ron tenía lo suyo_: Ojos azules y grandes, piel blanca, cabello desordenado y llamativo, lindas facciones…

− ¡Aun así!− masculló Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Qué iba a pasar con las demás chicas? ¡Aquellas chicas que tal vez no fueran bonitas, pero que tenían la suficiente inteligencia como para conversar por más de una hora! ¡Aquellas que estaban más interesadas en un buen libro que en seguir todos los estúpidos consejos de "Corazón de Bruja"!

Chicas como… Como… ¡_Como ella_!

Y Hermione volvió a sacudir la cabeza cuando se le vino a la mente la idea de ella y Ron, juntos en el baile de Navidad. Ella y Ron. Juntos. En el baile.

−Si, como no− volvió a bufar y cerró otro libro.

¡Ella no quería ir con Ron al baile! Y aunque quisiera… El idiota estaba más interesado en las chicas huecas y ridículamente maquilladas que caminaban por Hogwarts. _Idiota._

− ¿Disculpa…?− le dijo una voz grave sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio a Viktor Krum frente a ella.

− ¿Has _terrrminado_ con el _librrro_?

Hermione asintió, sin prestar mucha atención y le tendió el libro que estaba a su lado. Abrió otro, tratando de concentrarse esta vez en su lectura, pero se dio cuenta de que Krum no se había movido.

− ¿Se te ofrece algo más?− le preguntó Hermione intentando ser educada.

−Yo… bueno…− Krum parecía nervioso.− Yo… te he estado _obserrrvando._

Hermione arqueó las cejas bastante confundida. ¿Krum? ¿Viktor Krum observándola? ¿A ella? ¿Cómo para que?

− _¿La Historia detrás de la Leyenda en la Magia?_− le preguntó al ver el nuevo libro que había abierto la chica. –Es bastante bueno. Me gustan _sobrrretodo_ los _cometarrrios_ que Mason hace _acerrrca_ de los _hombrrres _lobo.

Hermione sonrió.

−Soy _Viktorrr− _dijo él, tendiéndole la mano.

−Si, se quien eres− dijo ella sin quitar su sonrisa. –Hermione Granger.

Comenzaron a platicar sobre el libro. Hermione se sentía muy a gusto con él. Era educado, sabía de lo que hablaba, prestaba mucha atención a cada detalle de lo que ella decía y claro, ahora que lo veía más de cerca, no podía evitar pensar que estaba equivocada cuando decía "¡Ni siquiera es guapo!".

−Debo irme ya− dijo Hermione después de una hora. –Tengo clase.

−_Esperrra…_− le dijo Krum cuando la chica se hubo levantado. − ¿Sabías que va a _celebrrrarrrse _un baile en Navidad?

−Algo he oído− dijo Hermione y soltó un pequeño bufido.

−Pensé que _podrrríamos irrr _juntos.

Hermione lo miró atónita. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella? ¿Con Viktor Krum? ¿Viktor Krum realmente la estaba invitando al baile? ¿A ella?

−Lamento si te molesta− se apresuro Krum. –Había venido a la biblioteca intentando _hablarrr _contigo _perrro… _No había tenido el _valorrr _suficiente para _prrreguntarrrtelo…_ Así que, ¿_quierrres irrr?_

¡Era verdad! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Viktor Krum la estaba invitando a ella! Un minuto… ¿A ella? ¡Había muchas otras chicas a las cuales elegir! ¡Él en especial, podía ir con quien quisiera!

− ¿Por qué me estas invitando?− murmuró Hermione, más para sí que para el chico.

−No _errres _como las demás− dijo Viktor y Hermione se dio cuenta de que por primera vez desde que lo había visto, sonrió. –Eso me gusta.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse… ¿Gustarle? ¿Ella? ¿A Viktor Krum? De acuerdo… Tenía que dejar de hacerse las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

−Hum… Si, me gustaría− dijo Hermione con una tímida sonrisa.

−Bien. Entonces supongo que te veo ese día…− dijo Krum sin quitar su tosca sonrisa y salió de la biblioteca caminando torpemente. Ella se quedo ahí.

Iba a ir al baile… ¡Merlín, iba a ir al baile con Viktor Krum! ¡Estaba feliz! En la hora que se habían pasado en la biblioteca, había descubierto que Viktor era amable, considerado, educado… ¡Él chico perfecto! ¿Por qué es que hace unos momentos estaba enojada?

Oh, si. _Ronald._

Pero Hermione decidió que la actitud inmadura y superficial de su amigo (_A veces te juro que te comportas como un niño, Ron)_ no iba a afectarla más. Tenía una cita para el baile de Navidad con un chico grandioso que _no quería ir con una linda cabeza hueca. _Quería ir con ella.

* * *

><p>−Hermione− la llamo Neville.<p>

Habían terminado la clase de pociones, Harry había ido a quien sabe donde y Ron estaba platicando con Seamus sobre las posibilidades de que los Chuddley Cannons ganaran el campeonato nacional el año entrante (_¡Porque estoy seguro que algún día nos llevaremos la copa!)._

−Si, ¿Qué pasa?− preguntó ella.

−Es que… ¿Sabes que viene el baile de Navidad, no?− le preguntó Neville y Hermione noto que le sudaban las manos. –Quería preguntarte… Si tú… Bueno, si quisieras ir conmigo.

− ¡Ah!− exclamo Hermione y de pronto sintió un brote de culpabilidad. –Lo siento, Neville. Es que… Ya he conseguido pareja, lo lamento.

−No, esta bien− dijo Neville, aunque parecía deprimido.

−Estoy segura de que ya encontraras con quien ir− le aseguro Hermione tratando de animarlo. Luego visualizo a un grupo de tercero que se dirigía a la mazmorra y de inmediato vio la cabellera roja de Ginny. –Te veo luego, Neville.

Hermione corrió hasta encontrarse con la menor de los Weasley. Había pasado la mitad de la clase analizando sus conocimientos sobre citas y muchachos… Luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguno. Así que necesitaba la ayuda de una experta.

Neville se encamino hacia donde estaban Ron y Seamus.

− ¿Qué te pasa?− le pregunto el segundo al ver su cara deprimida.

−Le pregunte a Hermione si quería ir al baile conmigo− explico el chico.

− ¿Qué?− preguntó Ron sin dar crédito a sus oídos. – ¿Por qué?

−Bueno, ya sabes… Ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo y me ha ayudado con pociones y eso− Neville se encogió de hombros. –Pero dijo que ya tenía pareja.

−Si, claro− murmuró Ron para que solo Seamus pudiera oírlo.

Neville se había quedado mirando a Hermione que conversaba con Ginny, la cual parecía bastante emocionada.

− ¿Sabes si tu hermana ira con alguien, Ron?− preguntó Neville, pero el chico no alcanzo a oírlo porque se había alejado, murmurando que tenía que encargarse de su propia pareja.

* * *

><p>−Aquí están las bebidas− dijo Krum acercándose a ella.<p>

Hermione intento relajarse un poco, pero fracaso al tomar la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que le había llevado Viktor con demasiada brusquedad.

− ¿Te _encuentrrras _bien?− preguntó él suspicazmente. –Me tope con tus amigos… El _pelirrrojo _no _parrrecía _muy contento.

Hermione bufó.

¡Ronald Weasley era la persona más idiota en todo el planeta! ¡Había estropeado todo! El baile iba perfecto hasta que a él se le había ocurrido soltarle el montón de estupideces que pensaba.

_Idiota._

−Hay algo que he _querrrido hacerrr_− confeso Viktor en voz baja y se acerco un poco a ella.

Hermione seguía pensando en lo idiota que era Ronald Weasley cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Viktor posarse sobre los suyos.

¡Merlín! ¡Le estaban dando su primer beso!

Ella era torpe. Viktor no. La beso tiernamente… Cuidando cada movimiento, esforzándose con todo su ser por no ser brusco.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione estaba totalmente roja y él sonreía.

−Eh… será mejor que suba ya− balbuceó Hermione.

Viktor asintió y la acompaño hacia el vestíbulo.

Y Hermione estaba radiante de felicidad otra vez hasta que lo volvió a ver. Estaba junto a las escaleras, con Harry. Y seguía enojado. _El muy idiota seguía enojado._

Hermione se despidió torpemente de Krum y subió las escaleras sin mirar a Ron. Todas las palabras hirientes que le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza. Las lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos y por primera vez era consiente de cuanto le dolían los pies a causa de los tacones.

Había tenido una cita perfecta, con un chico perfecto y le habían dado su primer beso… Perfecto.

Pero por alguna razón, todo eso carecía de importancia al descubrir que Ron caminaba como un huracán tras ella por la escalera de mármol.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, abarque... La invitación de Krum, la invitación de Neville (que me imagino que fue mientras Harry invitaba a Cho y despues de que Ron se fuera trás Fleur), un poco de la invitación de Neville hacia Ginny, el primer beso de Hermione... y ya, ¿no? XD<strong>

**No pueden negar que hubo variedad.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	7. Saber Como Herir

**¡Ufff! No saben como me pelee con este momento =P Había leído muchos, pero bueno... Esta es mi versión. Es muy dificil hacer las peleas Ronmonie, ¿lo sabían? Pero me agradan jeje. Este momento va inmediatamente despues del anterior.**

**Este... bueno, espero no haberme salido de personaje, con ninguno. Fue algo dificil, creanme. Pero, me gusto como quedo y haber que opinan ustedes.**

**Ok, me rindo con lo de "las viñetas". No puedo escribir menos de mil palabras y así deja de ser una viñeta. Así que esto se convertira en una "Serie de One-shots" o "Serie de momentos perdidos", ¿les parece? Creo que sí, porque tmb me han estado diciendo que estan muy cortos... Bueno, ya.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling... (¡Ya damelos, Jo!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>7.- Saber Como Herir.<strong>

− ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso Vicky se canso de esperar a que le dijeras algo sobre el huevo? ¿O es que ya se lo dijiste y por eso pudo irse a dormir tranquilo?

El retrato de la señora gorda acababa de cerrarse tras Ron. Hermione se detuvo al pie de la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de chicas y lo volteo a ver, con la cara tensa de tanto aguantarse el llanto.

− ¡Ya te dije que no me pregunto nada sobre el huevo! ¡Nada! Él no quería…

− ¡Debiste pasártela de lujo!− exclamo Ron, sin hacerle caso. − ¡Toda la atención para ti! Ya puedo oír los chismes de mañana, seguro que estarás muy contenta de que te mencionen en todos lados como la acompañante del mejor jugador de Bulgaria, ¿no?

− ¿Cómo puedes…?− dijo Hermione ofendida. − ¿Cómo es que piensas…? ¿_Yo_ querer llamar la atención? ¡Sabes que eso no e cierto! ¡No fui al baile con Viktor por querer llamar la atención!

− ¿No?− grito Ron, con los puños apretados. − ¿Y entonces?

− ¿Por qué debes pensar que hay algo oculto detrás de esto? ¡Solo fui al baile con él porque _así lo quise_! ¡Yo quería ir al baile con Viktor!

Hermione no tenía porque darle explicaciones. No tenía porque. Sin embargo, en esos momentos todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira y lo único que quería era que Ron se callara de una buena vez.

Parecía imposible que hace unos momentos le hubieran dado su primer beso. No se sentía como se suponía que debía sentirse. Y todo _gracias a Ronald._

− ¡Tu habías dicho que no lo soportabas!− exclamo Ron y de un solo tirón se deshizo el nudo de la horrible corbata que traía. − ¡Decías que "era solo un jugador de quidditch"!

− ¡Ya basta! ¡No voy a discutir esto!− grito Hermione sonrojándose. El moño que traía en el cabello, amenazaba con desprenderse en cualquier momento.

Se dio la vuelta, decidida a subir a su dormitorio. Pero Ron no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

No sabía que le pasaba, pero en ese momento, quería que Hermione se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba. Quería que sintiera culpa por habérsela pasado bien en el baile. Quería que fuera tan miserable como él lo había sido al verla divirtiéndose _sin él_…

¿Sin él? No. Él no estaba celoso. No podía estarlo. No tenía porque estarlo. Sin embargo, las ganas de hacerla sentir mal, no disminuyeron.

− ¿Y de que conversaron? ¿Se afilio al P.E.D.D.O? ¿O te pidió ayuda para las tareas de su escuelita?

− ¡Que tu solo me veas como alguien que te pasa las tareas, no quiere decir que los demás piensen lo mismo!− grito Hermione, volviéndose de nuevo. Pero no iba a llorar. El año pasado había llorado demasiadas veces por culpa de sus peleas con Ron (_¡Tu gato mato a mi rata!_). No iba a hacer lo mismo este año.

− ¡Es de Dumstrang!− argumento de nuevo Ron, cada vez más enojado. − ¡El enemigo, Hermione! ¡No sabes que es lo que quiere! ¡Tú no lo conoces!

− ¡Lo conozco lo _suficiente_!− grito Hermione. – ¿Y entonces, debo suponer que tus acusaciones son para protegerme de alguien de Dumstrang? ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

− ¡Es mayor!− dijo Ron rápidamente. − ¡Y sabe que eres amiga de Harry! ¡Él compite contra Harry!

Hermione ahogo un sollozo y se limpio con brusquedad una lágrima que se escapaba de sus ojos. Pero lo único que Ron noto, fueron esos ojos cafés, que lo miraban con una furia centellante (_A veces da miedo como miras, Hermione. Eres escalofriante, ¿lo sabías?_).

− ¡Entonces, según tú, Viktor solo me invito porque soy amiga de Harry!

− ¿Por qué más lo haría?

El silencio abordo la sala común como una bomba fétida. Hermione lo miró atónita… _¿Por qué más lo haría?_ Si. ¿Por qué Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador de quidditch, iba a invitar al baile a una niñita sabelotodo que no era guapa? Ron le había recordado todas esas cosas que pasaban por su mente mientras se alistaba para ir al baile… Ella no era como las chicas que suelen gustarles a los chicos, se la pasaba encerrada en la biblioteca, no era divertida… No era _bonita._

Ron lo había dicho sin pensar. No era lo que en verdad creía, sin embargo, el impulso de hacer sentir mal a Hermione le había ganado a su conciencia. Sabía que la había herido y ahora se sentía peor que antes.

−Pues… aunque solo me haya invitado por eso− murmuro Hermione, con la voz temblorosa. –Aun así, no es tu problema, Ron. Así que por favor, deja que…

− ¡De verdad que me cuesta creer como _tú _te prestaste para ir con _ese idiota_, sabiendo muy bien que…!

− ¡CALLATE!− bramo Hermione. La cara le ardía de ira y con más brusquedad que antes, se limpio otra lagrima. Esta vez, Ron lo noto. − ¡No se que se supone que te he hecho! ¿Y sabes que creo? ¡Solo estas enojado porque me la pase bien y tu no!

− ¿Y quien dijo que no me la pase bien?− preguntó Ron a la defensiva. Ahora, que había visto la lagrima que se escapaba de los ojos de su amiga, sentía una mezcla bastante extraña de pesar, culpabilidad… y satisfacción.

− ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Creo que se dieron cuenta cuando Padma se la paso todo el tiempo sentada y luego se fue a la mesa de Dumstrang a conseguir _algo mejor_!

Ron se quedo mudo. Una fuerte daga había travesado su estomago y no se salía. _Algo mejor._ Padma se había ido a buscar algo mejor… Igual que Hermione.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Hermione se arrepintió de inmediato. No había querido decir eso… Sabía que Ron tenía serios complejos de inferioridad y que recién había pasado por uno (_Tienes que dejar de compararte con Harry, Ronald_), pero de alguna manera, ver que había dejado al chico sin palabras en la boca, le provoco un vengativo placer.

−Si, tal vez− dijo Ron por fin, con las orejas rojas y los puños apretados. –Supongo que sabrás como es la gente de Dumstrang para decir…

− ¡Ya basta!− grito Hermione, harta de la situación. − ¡No se como puedes decir esas cosas! ¡No se que se supone que deba hacer! ¡Además, nada es de tu incumbencia!

− ¡Pues si, pero no me gusta!− admitió Ron, aun gritando y con su tono acusador, pero preguntándose por dentro, porque era que no le gustaba.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió en ese momento, pero ellos estaban tan ocupados con su pelea, que no se dieron cuenta, pues una vez más, se habían ido de la realidad para adentrarse en ese círculo vicioso.

−Bueno, pues si no te gusta ya sabes cual es la solución, ¿no?− grito Hermione.

− ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál es?

− ¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

Vio que Ron abría la boca para volver a gritar, pero que no lograba articular las palabras. Ella aprovecho ese momento de debilidad y corrió hasta la escalera de su dormitorio.

Ron le balbuceo algo a Harry, al darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Algo de que Hermione no tenía razón… ¡Por supuesto que no la tenía! Él no estaba molesto por haberse tardado en descubrir que Hermione era una chica y que no estaba tan mal. No estaba molesto porque al darse cuenta, Krum ya se le había adelantado. No estaba molesto por haberla visto divirtiéndose con _ese búlgaro pelón_ y no con él.

_No tenía porque estar molesto._

Hermione azoto la puerta de su habitación. Sus compañeras aun no llegaban y ella le agradecía a Merlín y a todos los demás magos ancestrales por eso. Se quito los tacones con furia, se tiro en la cama, corrió las cortinas y lloro.

Lloro como nunca antes había llorado. Lloro porque su noche mágica había sido arruinada, porque su primer beso había sido demasiado repentino… ¡Lloro porque en vez de estar pensando en su beso, estaba pensando en _el estúpido de Ron_! Lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

Y a la mañana siguiente, no comentaron nada. Era como si la pelea no hubiera sucedido, porque ninguno estaba dispuesto a disculparse por las cosas tan crueles que le había dicho al otro.

Y a pesar de que se hirieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar pensar que, si habían sabido como herir al otro con tanta facilidad… Era porque lo conocían demasiado bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Pfff... ¿que tal? Creo que es el que más me ha dado batalla... Bueno...<strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	8. Gestos Conocidos

**¡Hola! Pfff... tenía el titulo de este capitulo justo antes de empezar incluso el fic, pero no tenía ni idea de que momento sería XD**

**En fin, trás muchos desvelos y quebradas de cabeza, salió esto. Espero les guste porque comenzamos con quinto año! Y para mí, PARA MÍ, es donde estos dos comenzaron a "sospechar" lo que sentían. !PARA MÍ!**

**Bueno, este... Aquí va.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), yo habría estado presente cuando se filmo el beso de estos dos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>8.- Gestos Conocidos.<strong>

− ¿Podemos acabar ya con esto?

−Aun queda mucho por recorrer, Ron.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido mientras Hermione se dedicaba a recorrer los pasillos oscuros y desiertos de Hogwarts con la mirada.

−Tengo sueño− comentó Ron, con la voz cargada de fastidio.

−Es nuestro deber, como nuevos prefectos, recorrer los pasillos de noche para que los estudiantes no…

−Si, si, si− dijo él y bostezo con descaro.

Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió caminando. No iba a ceder ante sus replicas, pero ella tampoco iba replicar. Ambos habían tratado de disminuir sus discusiones para no fastidiar a Harry, que últimamente tenía un comportamiento de lo más estresante (_¡Nadie cree realmente que Voldemort haya regresado!)._

Ron volvió a bostezar y soltó un gruñido. Hermione rodó los ojos otra vez.

−Estoy cansado.

−Apenas llevamos quince minutos en la roda− contesto ella, sin poder contenerse.

−Ya, pero es aburrido− comentó Ron. –Hoy nadie está haciendo nada en contra de las normas, Hermione. Además, apuesto a que los demás prefectos ni siquiera hacen las rondas… Tenemos que ser los dos bobos de Griffyndor que salen a cumplir con su deber y…

− ¡Nadie te está pidiendo que te quedes!− exclamo Hermione comenzando a enfadarse. Odiaba cuando Ron tomaba _esa actitud. _–Puedo yo sola con las rondas, gracias.

− ¡Cielos, calma!− dijo Ron alzando las cejas. –No lo decía para que te enfadaras. Solo quería sentarme un momento y así después continuar con la ronda.

Hermione lo miró exasperada, pero él sabía que había pronunciado las palabras justas para poder convencerla.

−Solo un momento− determino Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Ron sonrió y señalo una escalera bastante estrecha junto a una armadura. Tomo asiento en los primeros escalones y le indico a su amiga que se sentara con él. Ella, aun cruzada de brazos, accedió.

− ¿Quieres?− preguntó Ron sacando del bolsillo de su túnica un par de ranas de chocolate.

− ¡Acabas de cenar!− dijo ella, entre divertida y severa. –Además, Ron, comer chocolate en la noche, aumenta tu energía y es muy difícil poder dormir si…

− ¿Quieres o no?− preguntó él, comenzando a morder una de las ranas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un libro pequeño y delgado, nada propio de ella.

− _¡Lumos!_− murmuro y la punta de su varita se encendió. La coloco junto a ella y abrió el libro casi por la mitad, en donde se había quedado la noche anterior.

− ¡Merlín, Hermione! ¿Te vas a poner a leer? ¿Aquí?

− ¿Te molesta en algo, Ron?− preguntó ella con desafío.

−No, para nada− dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco y siguió comiendo su rana de chocolate.

El silencio reinaba en esa sección del castillo, pues tal vez Ron tenía razón y esa noche nadie había decidido saltarse las normas de Hogwarts.

Ambos estaban ensimismados en sus asuntos, colaborando con el silencio que los rodeaba. Pero eso ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual, pues en las pocas rondas de prefectos que había tenido hasta el momento, no habían hecho otra cosa más que conversar un poco _de Harry_ y vigilar por los pasillos.

Nada más.

Y ninguno sabía porque, pero estas situaciones se estaban volviendo cada vez más incomodas. No es que no les gustara estar juntos, si no que… Nunca habían estado juntos tanto tiempo _sin Harry._

_Y era raro, aunque no debería serlo. _

O por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaban.

−Ese libro no te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?− preguntó Ron sobresaltándola.

− ¿Por qué dices eso?

−Porque no le estas poniendo mucha atención.

−Mi mamá me lo presto− explico Hermione. –Dice que debo alejarme un poco de los gruesos tomos de magia y concentrarme un poco en una lectura ligera. Es una novela muggle.

−Yo estoy con tu mamá− dijo Ron sonriendo. –Te vas a volver loca de tanto leer.

Hermione frunció los labios.

−Eso no es cierto… ¿Y cómo sabes que no estoy prestándole atención al libro?

−Bueno… Es que, _siempre_ que estás concentrada en un libro, frunces un poco el seño, así− y Ron frunció el seño. –Y arrugas un poco la nariz, así…

Ron hizo frunció ligeramente su pecosa nariz, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba con extrañeza, relajo el gesto, se aclaro la garganta y se dedico a abrir la otra rana de chocolate que tenía en la mano.

− ¿Y cómo es que…?

−Bueno, te la pasas leyendo todo el día− razono Ron. –Cualquiera que te conozca sabe eso.

La respuesta salió de los labios de Ron sin que él si quiera la pensara, pero algo dentro de él, le decía que no era del todo cierta.

Hermione lo miró a la cara, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera decir "Ron, yo no me la paso leyendo todo el día", emitió una risita.

− ¿Qué?− preguntó él extrañado. − ¿De qué te ríes?

Hermione se rió aun más y se tuvo que tapar la boca con una mano porque su risa resonaba en el corredor desierto.

− ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Dime!

Hermione paró de reír, pero aun conservaba cierta sonrisita burlona en la cara, que hizo que Ron frunciera el seño.

−Es que, _siempre_ que comes esos dulces− explico Hermione. –Te llenas de chocolate este lado del labio.

Hermione se señalo el lado derecho de la boca. Ron, con las orejas rojas, se limpio el izquierdo.

−Mi derecha, tu izquierda, Ronald− dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y con el pulgar, le quito la mancha de chocolate de la boca.

Una lechuza ululo a lo lejos y los dos se separaron con un respingo. Ron tenía las orejas rojas, Hermione se mordía el labio.

Había sido incomodo, Merlín sabía que eso había sido incomodo… Pero, ¿Por qué?

Si bien era cierto que nunca habían estado acostumbrados a _llevarse de esa manera_, también era cierto que eran amigos. Y con los amigos uno no debía sonrojarse, ¿verdad?

−Será mejor que sigamos con la ronda− dijo Hermione y se metió la pequeña novela muggle al bolsillo de la túnica.

Ron hizo una mueca.

−Aun estoy cansado.

− ¡Cansado!− repitió Hermione con severidad. –Llevamos más tiempo sentados que vigilando los pasillos.

−Y los traviesos de primero que anden vagando por ahí, nos lo van a agradecer.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y cruzó los brazos. Bufó.

− ¿Ya te enojaste?

−No− dijo ella, pero volvió a bufar.

−Si, ya te enojaste− afirmo Ron y puso los ojos en blanco. –_Siempre _que te enojas conmigo, te pones a bufar, como si te indignara mi comportamiento.

−Eso no es cierto− murmuró Hermione y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a soltar un pequeño bufido.

− ¿Ves?

−Bueno tal vez, pero es solo porque _siempre_ que te aburres, se te da por molestarme.

− ¡Eso no es cierto!− dijo Ron indignado.

−Si lo es. _Siempre _que vas a molestarme solo por estar aburrido, tuerces una sonrisita así− y Hermione ladeo un poco la boca, burlonamente.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio y luego de la nada, comenzaron a reír.

− ¿Ves? Ya deberíamos volver a la Sala Común, estamos tan cansados que decimos tonterías− se rió él.

Hermione sonrió y resignada, asintió con la cabeza.

Ron se levanto de inmediato y le ofreció una mano a Hermione para que esta se levantara también (_Porque sí, ya sé que Hermione es una chica, Fred_), pero al hacerlo, ella tropezó con el dobladillo de la túnica de Ron.

Fue instinto.

Para evitar que ella cayera al piso, Ron la agarro del brazo con una mano y de la cintura con la otra. Sus caras quedaron a solo unos centímetros de distancia y ambos estaban seguros de que nunca, nunca habían estado tan cerca.

Un fuerte ruido los hizo sobresaltarse y separarse rápidamente.

Un niño de primer año estaba en el suelo frente a ellos, con una bandeja llena de comida en las manos.

−Me caí− murmuró el niño, avergonzado de que lo hubieran atrapado en sus intentos por llevar comida a su Sala Común.

Hermione le pidió su nombre, su casa, le ordeno que devolviera todo a la cocina y dijo que al día siguiente hablaría con el jefe de su casa.

−Te dije que debíamos revisar los pasillos− dijo Hermione seriamente cuando el niño se hubo alejado. –Hay que terminar la ronda.

− ¡Pero, si ya habías dicho que…!

−No importa. Es nuestro deber.

Hermione camino con la cabeza erguida y Ron la siguió a regañadientes.

Ninguno le hablo al otro por el resto de la ronda. Pero no era porque estuvieran enojados, como otras veces. No.

Cosquilleos que antes pasaban casi inadvertidos, momentos que se antes ni siquiera se hubieran dado, sonrojos que ahora llegaban con demasiada facilidad, conversaciones que los habían hecho pensar…

Porque Hermione pensaba que si sabía de qué lado de la boca se manchaba Ron cuando comía chocolate, era porque se había sorprendido a sí misma mirando sus labios más de una vez.

Y Ron pensaba que si sabía de qué manera fruncía el seño su amiga al leer, era porque fingía estudiar cuando en realidad la observaba.

Pero no podían _sentir eso._ No podían… gustarse, vaya.

_Gustarse._

¡No, no podían!

Así que el resto de la ronda, se dedicaron a pensar en excusas de porque conocían con tanta atención los gestos del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Personalmente lo adore jeje. Pero aki kuenta la opinión de ustedes, claro ;) En fin, me ire a hacer tarea (si, tarea porque tengo unos profes crueles).<strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	9. Negar Lo Obvio

**¡Oh, no saben como tarde con este capitulo! Es que, cuando escribo algun momento perdido me gusta tener el libro a la mano y checar que todo quede coherente y así, pero ¡preste la orden del fenix y no me lo han devuelto! Pfff... así que por eso tarde tanto, busque por todo internet este pedazo del libro y al fin aparecio.**

**Tengo que confesar que no es mi favorito y siento que le falto algo, nose... Pero creo que estos dos tuvieron que pasar por este proceso, antes de aceptar abiertamente que se gustaban.**

**Mmmm... kreo que es todo.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar) J.K. Rowling no habría matado a Fred.**_

* * *

><p><strong>9.-Negar Lo Obvio.<strong>

− ¡Vaya! De verdad que no nos siguió. Debe querer divertirse mucho con Cho.

−Ron, por favor.

Ambos acababan de entrar por el hueco del retrato a la Sala Común después de la última reunión del ED antes de Navidad y habían dejado a Harry _"casualmente" _solo con Cho Chang.

En todo el trayecto, Ron no había dejado de mirar hacia atrás y cuando comprobaba que su amigo no los estaba siguiendo, soltaba una risita que irritaba a Hermione.

−Deberías terminar tus deberes− le dijo Hermione cuando ambos se sentaron en la butaca junto al fuego que tanto les gustaba.

−Mañana son vacaciones− dijo Ron y estiro los brazos, con ademán relajado. –Ya tendré tiempo de eso.

Hermione lo miró con esa cara de _¡Ponte a terminar tus deberes ahora mismo, Ron Weasley! _y el chico tuvo que ceder. Así que saco de su mochila un pergamino y una pluma y fingió que comenzaba a escribir, recargado en la mesita que tenían delante.

− ¿Sabes? Solo espero que Harry no lo arruine− comentó Ron y soltó otra risita molesta.

− ¿Por qué habría de arruinarlo?− preguntó Hermione extrañada.

−Bueno, siempre que está con Cho se pone todo rojo y balbucea− se burlo Ron.

−Estará bien− dijo Hermione con seguridad. Le agradaba que Harry por fin estuviera contento después de una larga y difícil temporada en la que su humor había sido de lo más estresante (_¡Y es que todos creen que soy un mentiroso!)._

Ron comenzó a garabatear cosas en el pergamino, de forma distraída. Hermione se dio cuenta.

Se suponía que en momentos como ese, debería regañarlo por no aplicarse en sus deberes, pero es que… ¡Se veía tan adorable! Moviendo la pluma distraídamente sobre el pergamino, pasándose una mano por el despeinado cabello pelirrojo, mordiéndose de vez en cuando los labios…

_¡Ya basta!_

Hermione se había sorprendido a sí misma teniendo esa clase de pensamientos en más de una ocasión, pero cada vez le era más difícil alejarlos... ¿Qué demonios? ¡Ron no podía gustarle! _¡No podía!_

− ¿Crees que la vaya a besar?− preguntó Ron con curiosidad. –Digo, ya llevan ahí… ¿Cuánto?

−No es de nuestra incumbencia− dijo Hermione severamente, aunque una pizca de curiosidad también la invadió.

Ron torció una sonrisa. Le encantaba cuando Hermione se ponía así, dividida entre el juego infantil y su personalidad madura y regañona… Momento… ¿Acababa de pensar que le _encantaba_?

_Y ahí vamos otra vez…_

Hermione no le gustaba. Hermione no le gustaba. Hermione no podía gustarle… ¿Verdad? Ron se hacía a sí mismo esas afirmaciones, ahora casi diariamente. Pero es que, últimamente pasaba algo… ¡Algo raro! ¡_Muy raro_!

−No has escrito nada ahí, Ronald.

− ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Las últimas semanas habían sido muy confusas para ellos, si es que se podían definir en una sola palabra. No tenían idea de por qué, pero ahora les gustaba pasar más tiempo juntos. _Juntos sin Harry._

Las rondas de prefectos habían dejado de ser incomodas y ahora se pasaban ratos muy agradables platicando y riéndose de cosas sin sentido.

El problema radicaba en que estas situaciones los habían llevado a darse cuenta de cosas que antes pasaban _casi _inadvertidas o de relevancia menor.

Y la única respuesta que llegaba a sus mentes cuando pasaban _esa clase de cosas_ era simple: Se gustaban.

Pero, desechaban ese pensamiento rápidamente antes de que se tornara peligrosamente real.

Porque no podían gustarse. Simple y claramente era imposible. _¡Imposible!_

− ¡Veinte minutos! ¡Merlín! ¿Se la estará comiendo?

Hermione se rió, pero enseguida se compuso y miró a Ron con los ojos entrecerrados.

−No vayas a molestar a Harry cuando vuelva, Ron.

− ¿Quién dijo que lo iba a hacer?− dijo Ron y sonrió maliciosamente. –Me ofendes, Hermione.

−De verdad− dijo ella con severidad.−Lo que menos necesita Harry en estos momentos es que le tomes el pelo por cualquier tontería.

−No creo que nada le moleste dentro de un rato. Después de todo, está baboseando a Cho, ¿no?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero parecía divertida. Ambos, de hecho… ¡Hasta las peleas habían pasado a ser agradables! ¡Merlín! ¡Pero, no podían gustarse! ¡No podían!

−Harry no está baboseando a nadie− dijo ella conteniendo la risa.

−Tienes razón, probablemente aun este en la puerta decidiendo si será conveniente hablarle o no.

−Claro que no− dijo Hermione y esta vez si se le escapo una risita. –Harry estará bien. A él le gusta Cho, a Cho le gusta ella… No tiene porque ser complicado.

_Complicado. _No, no debería serlo… ¿Seguía pensando en Harry y Cho, verdad? Hermione sacudió la cabeza y busco algo que hacer. Recordó que Viktor le había escrito una carta hacía varias semanas y ella no había encontrado tiempo de contestarle aun _(¡El ED me mantiene ocupada todo el día!)_, así que saco un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

_Querido Viktor:_

_Todo sigue bien en Hogwarts, gracias por preguntar. Sigo disculpándome por no haber ido a visitarte durante el verano, espero que algún día me perdones._

_Y no, hasta el momento no ha habido nada de qué preocuparnos. Todo está tranquilo. ¿Te había dicho que me nombraron prefecta? Increíble, ¿no crees? A mí y a Ron. Ya sabes, mi amigo, el pelirrojo, el que siempre come ranas de chocolate. Se puso como loco cuando lo nombraron prefecto, creo que no pensaba que lo fueran a elegir… De hecho, nadie lo pensaba. ¡Pero me la he pasado tan bien con él! Ha resultado ser tan divertido que…_

Hermione detuvo la pluma. ¿Qué relevancia tenía eso? ¡Merlín! A Viktor no le interesaba lo que Ronald hiciera o dejara de hacer. Frunciendo el seño, arrugo el pergamino y sacó otro nuevo, donde escribió detalladamente todo respecto a su nuevo cargo de prefecta, las nuevas clases y lo que haría en vacaciones. Evitando mencionar a Ron… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Mientras tanto, Ron no había escrito nada salvo su nombre en el pergamino.

La Sala Común se iba vaciando poco a poco y el silencio reinaba. Miro a Hermione con curiosidad para saber lo que hacía… Se veía linda cuando escribía como loca, con el seño ligeramente fruncido, la nariz arrugada, mordiéndose ligeramente los labios… Merlín, sus labios… ¿Cómo es que nunca se había fijado en eso? Eran… Eran… ¡Merlín! ¿Con eso otra vez?

Hermione no le gustaba. Hermione no le gustaba. Hermione no le gustaba.

−Ya lleva una media hora− comentó Ron y soltó otra risita. –Un galeón a que la beso.

− ¡Ron!− dijo Hermione, divertida. –No deberíamos apostar sobre lo que Harry hace o no.

−Ya, dices eso porque no confías en que Harry este comportándose como un caballero− se burlo Ron torciendo una sonrisa. –Pensándolo bien, un galeón a que sigue en la puerta intentando hablarle.

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo, con una ligera carcajada y sin saber bien porque, se miraron a los ojos.

De repente, las risas cesaron.

Hermione sabía que _algo_ significaban ese cosquilleo en el estomago, ese sonrojo repentino y esa sonrisa boba que comenzaba a formarse en su boca…

Ron sabía que aunque fuera _raro_, no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Hermione, su boca, sus cabellos ondeándole alrededor de la cara…

Sin embargo… ¡_Es que no podían gustarse_!

La puerta de la Sala Común se abrió y ambos se sobresaltaron un poco, pero se recompusieron rápidamente porque Harry iba hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa adornándole la cara.

Y la emoción, curiosidad y exasperación se apoderaron de Ron y Hermione, haciéndolos dejar a un lado sus pensamientos y concentrarse en el primer beso de su amigo.

Porque después de todo, era más fácil ocuparse de los problemas de Harry que seguir toda la noche negándose lo obvio.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews plis!<strong>


	10. Aceptación

**¿Porque me peleo tanto con quinto año? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¡Ahhh! XD En fin, despues de muchos golpes con mi computadora, aki les traigo el sig. momento perdido/viñeta/one-shot... este, bueno.**

**Creo que todos, absolutamente todos hemos pasado por este proceso de "ya, me gusta, lo dije", así ke viene siendo muy "Típico", ¿no? Solo ke estos dos exageraron en este proceso... bueno, ya. ¡Disfruten! **

_**Harry Potter y todos sus maravillosos peronajes no me pertenecen (no, ni siquiera Ron). Son de Rowling.**_

* * *

><p><strong>10.- Aceptación.<strong>

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Solo la ligera luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana iluminaba vagamente el lugar en el que estaba: La enfermería de Hogwarts.

Y rápidamente, los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza con punzadas de dolor que le quemaban la garganta y amenazaban con hacerla llorar.

Habían ido al Ministerio. Había sido una trampa. Lucharon. Le dieron. Harry y los demás habían continuado. Le dieron a los demás. Sirius…

_Sirius._

Al lograr despertarlos y transportarlos a Hogwarts, Lupin les había explicado lo que había pasado en la Sala de la Muerte. La señora Pomfrey había logrado curarle las heridas a Luna, arreglarle la nariz Neville y obligar a Ginny a tomarse un vaso de "Crece-huesos" para su tobillo (_¡Pero si ya no me duele nada! ¡Merlín, sabe asqueroso!_).

Era por eso que se les había ordenado ir a sus salas comunes mientras que ella y Ron se quedaban ahí para poder descansar con una poción para dormir y poder terminar de recuperarse…

_¡Ron!_

Hermione ladeo la cabeza, tal vez con más brusquedad de la necesaria, y busco con la mirada al chico, que según recordaba, se había quedado dormido en la cama contigua.

Ambos se sobresaltaron. Ella al ver que él estaba despierto y él al darse cuenta de que lo había descubierto mirándola.

−Oh, hola− dijo Ron aclarándose la garganta. –No sabía que… Eh… ¿Cómo te sientes?

−Mejor− contestó ella y con algo de dificultad se puso de lado, para quedar frente a frente con él. − ¿Y tú?

−Bien− dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

− ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?

−Unos minutos.

− ¿Has sabido algo de Harry?

Ron negó con la cabeza apesumbrado. Lupin les había dicho que Voldemort había logrado entrar al Ministerio y que _casi_ se había enfrentado a Harry, pero que gracias a la intervención de Dumbledore, su amigo estaba bien.

Más ellos no estarían tranquilos hasta no haberlo comprobado con sus propios ojos.

−Estará bien…− dijo Ron, tratando de convencerse también a sí mismo. –Él… bueno, pudo haber sido peor.

−Lo sé− dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio para no llorar.

−Fui un estúpido− soltó Ron con ira. Ya no se dirigía a Hermione. Había volteado a ver el techo de la enfermería y parecía que se reprendía a sí mismo. –Me dejaron fuera del juego tan rápido… ¡Y esos malditos cerebros! Soy tan tonto…

−No fue tu culpa− dijo Hermione rápidamente. –Fue… Es decir, es que no debimos… ¡No debimos ir! ¡Debimos esperar a tener noticias de la Orden!

−Harry pensaba que tenían a Sirius− se justifico Ron.

_Sirius._

Por supuesto que a los dos les había dolido cuando Lupin les había platicado, aguantando las lágrimas, que el padrino de Harry había sido asesinado por Bellatrix. Pero, sabían también que Harry debía estar…

No querían ni imaginarlo.

− ¿Estás bien?− preguntó Ron mirándola de reojo.

Hermione se limpió rápidamente el par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado y asintió con la cabeza.

− ¿Crees que…? Bueno… En la Sala de las Profecías…

−También lo eh pensado− admitió Hermione mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente. –Los mortifagos querían la profecía de Harry, la necesitaban para algo… Probablemente Voldemort quería ver…

Ron se estremeció.

− ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, Ronald!− se exaspero Hermione. –Nos enfrentamos a sus seguidores, casi nos asesinan y tú… ¿Sigues temiendo pronunciarlo? ¡Es solo un nombre!

−Ya, bueno… Es que tú no has oído a tus padres hablar sobre la pasada guerra− dijo Ron frunciendo el seño. –No has visto el miedo en sus caras, ni nada así.

Hermione se quedo callada y bajo la mirada. Ni sus mas buenos argumentos servían para rebatir contra las palabras de Ron (_Temerle al nombre, solo agranda el temor al hombre)_…

−Pero, bueno. La profecía… ¿Para qué crees que la querían?− dijo Ron con curiosidad. –Tiene algo que ver con Harry y con quien-tu-sabes, pero…

− ¿Y si…? Bueno… ¿Y si estuviera predicho que Harry debe enfrentársele?− se aventuró a preguntar Hermione, pues desde que había visto a los mortifagos buscar con tantas ansias la profecía que Harry había tomado, esa cuestión no se había apartado de su cabeza.

−Tal vez…− admitió Ron con pesar. –Pero, bueno…No tiene porque ser así, ¿verdad? Tu misma has dicho que las profecías son pura patraña.

−Supongo− dijo Hermione, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho. Las profecías eran reales. Ellos las habían visto… ¿Sería posible que todo estuviera destinado a cumplirse? ¿Qué si la profecía indicaba lo contrario, su amigo no podría escapar del destino? ¿Dónde demonios quedaba la lógica en esos casos?

Hermione intento darse la vuelta, pero un fuerte dolor en el costado se lo impidió y la hizo soltar un quejido. Ron se sobresaltó e hizo un ademán por levantarse de la cama.

−No, no, no. Estoy bien− se apresuro a decir Hermione y mejor se quedo donde estaba. –No te preocupes.

−Puedo llamar a la Madame Pomfrey− dijo Ron con preocupación. –Si te duele…

−Estoy bien− repitió Hermione negando con la cabeza. –No es para…

Pero de pronto, se dio cuenta de que en los brazos que Ron había liberado de las sabanas para levantarse, se formaban unas marcadas cicatrices, como de cuerdas que lo habían sujetado con fuerza.

−Los cerebros− explico Ron al darse cuenta que lo miraba. –Ya te dije, fue algo estúpido…

− ¿Te duele mucho?− pregunto ella con los ojos cristalinos.

−Se me pasara− dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. − ¿Segura que tú estás bien?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Ron se volvió a recostar en la cama.

Ambos habían sentido una quemazón en la garganta y un dolor en el estomago al ver lo que le había pasado al otro… _Preocupación. _

Y no era una preocupación normal. Lo presentían. Lo sabían.

Porque cuando Lupin había logrado despertarla, Hermione dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor buscando con desesperación a Ron.

Y cuando Ron había logrado abrir los ojos, no se había percatado de los demás, pues solo tenía ojos para Hermione, que estaba recostada en el suelo con una mueca de dolor.

Y _no era igual _que con Harry.

De hecho, todo habría estado bien si la preocupación se hubiese sentido igual a como se sentía con Harry… Pero no. Ese era el problema. Era raro, era diferente…Y de nuevo, la respuesta llego a la cabeza de ambos con demasiada rapidez: _Se gustaban._

A Ron le gustaba Hermione.

A Hermione le gustaba Ron.

Y esta vez, ninguno lo negó. ¡Merlín! ¿Ya para qué? Habían tenido muchas oportunidades para inventar excusas, encontrar razones, demasiado tiempo para negarlo, pero… ¡Habían fracasado! ¡Ambos habían fracasado! No podían gustarse, era _raro_. Sin embargo, lo hacían…

Y Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando por fin su mente, su corazón y toda ella en sí dijo: _Me gusta Ron._

Y Ron sintió una especie de mareo, un mareo repentino cuando todo en él grito: _¡Merlín, me gusta Hermione!_

Pero aun quedaba un pequeño (_¡Enorme!)_ problema: ¿Era correspondido?

Porque ninguno de los dos sabía mucho sobre ese tema, ninguno había sentido algo tan intenso antes (_¡Porque mira que me gusta y mucho!)_, ninguno había captado señales por parte del otro y más importante, ninguno estaba dispuesto a arriesgar cinco años de amistad por algo tan… _Raro._

¿Qué se debía hacer ahora? Y además… ¿Querían realmente hacer algo al respecto? En caso de ser correspondidos, ¿se animarían a ser…? Hum… ¿_Novios o algo así_?

− ¡Ustedes dos!− exclamo la voz de Madama Pomfrey, que se había levantado a revisarlos. − ¡Es de madrugada! ¡Deberían estar dormidos! No, no, no… Ya no cierre los ojos, señorita Granger. Me levante porque a esta hora les toca la poción… ¡No me hagas esas caras, Weasley!

Y al ver como Ron torcía una sonrisa burlona, se negaba a tomar las pociones y hacía enojar a la señora Pomfrey, Hermione sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo y supo que sí. Que sí se llegaba a dar la oportunidad, claro que iba a querer _tener algo_ con Ron. Es más… ¡Ella haría que así fuese! Ella trataría con todas sus ganas de que así fuera, porque, Merlín, _le gustaba._

Y cuando Ron se dio cuenta de lo bonita que se veía cuando se reía de sus bromas, de sus manos tan suaves que sostenían el frasco de la poción y de sus labios que la bebían (_¡Merlín, sus labios!)_, estuvo seguro de que _quería algo con ella. _Porque, aunque fuera demasiado raro… Vaya, como _le gustaba. _

Pero mientras tanto, lo único que podían hacer era dormir, después de ese largo y difícil proceso de aceptación.

* * *

><p><strong>xD Mi versión de los hechos. Bueno, me parece bastante razonable que haya sido aquí cuando los dos aceptaron ya lo que sentían por el otro. Piensen, los dos preocupados, acaban de resivir noticias chokantes (?), bla, bla, bla... ¡Ah, tmb! Siempre me pregunte porke Ron no decía "Voldemort" así tal cual y luego estuve espere y espere y espere a ke lo dijera, así gloriosamente y jamás paso... Bueno, tuvo los pantalones para gritarle "¡Harry te vencio!" y eso fue como ke mi recompensa XD... Ah, bueno, el punto es ke yo pienso que es porke ha escuchado hablar a sus papás de la guerra y así. <strong>

**Prox. momento: Sexto año. ¿Tienen miedo? ¡Yo sí!**

**¡Reviews plis! **


	11. Intentos de Coqueteo

**¡Hola! Me tardee años, lo sé. Pero, este momento o momentos más bien, es el más largo hasta ahora =D Me pidieron algo antes de Lavender-calamargigante-Brown y lo hice. De hecho, yo tmb pienso que antes de que llegara esta... hum..."niña peculiar", estos dos anduvieron de "coquetos" por así decirlo...**

**¡Si hasta Harry lo nota! ¿No? Cuando empieza a pensar que será de él si sus dos mejores amigos se hacen pareja. ¡Como amo esa parte del libro! XD**

**Así que esto es lo típico: "los intentos de coquetear"... Porke ni siquiera son buenos dignos de llamarse coqueteo, vaya...**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling. Si fueran mios, Hugo y Rose serían mis hijos, no de Hermione ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>11.- Intentos De Coqueteo.<strong>

Ron se removió incomodo frente a la puerta del cuarto. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y sacudiendo la cabeza, se decidió a tocar. Pero justo cuando sus nudillos estaban por golpear la madera, se arrepintió y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos.

Llevaba más de quince minutos ahí parado, repitiendo esa acción… ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Un poco de ayuda, solo eso necesitaba. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y armándose de valor, dirigió su mano nuevamente hacia la puerta… Pero justo antes de golpear, volvió a arrepentirse.

−Maldición− masculló y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a su habitación.

Pero justo en ese segundo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Bill salió del cuarto, arreglándose la camisa.

− ¡Ron! ¡Merlín, me espantaste!− le dijo su hermano sobresaltado. − ¿Qué diantres haces ahí parado?

−Yo… eh…− balbuceó Ron. Lo había tomado desprevenido. –Es que necesito… Bueno, es algo así como… No se por donde empezar, pero… Bueno, la verdad es que no se me ocurría… Y tú, bueno…

Bill arqueó las cejas, extrañado y con un gesto, lo invito a seguir hablando.

−Bueno, es que… Hay una…Hay alguien que… Creoquehayalguienquemegusta− dijo Ron, con las palabras atropelladas y sus orejas se pusieron coloradas de inmediato.

− ¡Ah, vaya!− comentó Bill, con una expresión entre divertida y sorprendida. − ¿Y?

−Pues, que… No sé como… Bueno, es que pensé que tú… Después de todo, te vas a casar con Fleur y… Yo la verdad no estoy muy seguro de que…

−Bien, bien− dijo Bill decidiendo que Ron ya había pasado suficiente vergüenza. − ¿La conoces bien?

−Supongo− dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros y bajando la mirada. –Es decir… Le hablo bastante, si a eso te refieres.

−Muy bien. Así es más fácil− comentó Bill palmeándole el hombro. –Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, debes de empezar a "trabajar con ella".

− ¿A qué cosa?

−"Trabajar con ella"− repitió Bill rodando los ojos.−Dile que se ve linda, alágala bastante, que sepa que es importante para ti pero no de la misma forma que un amigo, se caballeroso… ¿Comprendes? Ya cuando sientas que a la chica también le gustas, entonces invítala a salir.

A Ron se le volvieron a poner las orejas coloradas y tal vez más que antes. Varias imágenes de él y Hermione _saliendo_ le cruzaron por la cabeza y lo hicieron morderse el labio.

−Oh, bueno…− carraspeó Ron y se rasco la nuca. –Si, eso hare.

−Créeme, funciona− dijo Bill y le guiño un ojo. –Y yo que tu, comenzaría en cuanto ella llegue a casa.

Antes de que Ron pudiera replicar, Bill bajo las escaleras silbando despreocupadamente. ¿Acaso era tan obvio que le gustaba Hermione? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido ir a pedir consejos? ¡Nunca lo había hecho! Pero bueno, Bill era su hermano mayor, era el único que jamás se había metido con él (_¡Que Percy no cuenta!_) y en esos momentos, Ron necesitaba mucha ayuda.

En todo lo que iba del verano, la mayor parte de sus pensamientos estaba ocupada por un hecho que recientemente había descubierto: Le gustaba Hermione. Y quería hacer algo al respecto. E iba a _intentar_ hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Ginny aun no apagaba la luz de la habitación, pues llevaba varios minutos ensimismada leyendo una revista sobre Quidditch. Hermione se removió incomoda entre las sabanas de su cama y bufó.<p>

Tenía que hacerlo, de una buena vez. No soportaba la ansiedad.

−Hum… ¿Ginny?− dijo Hermione con cautela sin voltear a verla. − ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

−Dime− dijo ella sin despegar sus ojos de la revista.

−Bueno… Hum… Digamos, que hay un chico que…− antes de que siguiera hablando, Ginny levanto la cabeza, repentinamente interesada. –Bueno, él… Creo que me gusta alguien. Pero, no se cómo… Es decir, tengo algo de miedo porque… Bueno, no estoy muy segura de que podría yo hacer para… Y además, él es… Bueno, es que no es muy…

−Te gusta el trol de mi hermano y quieres que te de consejos sobre como decírselo− afirmo Ginny y dirigiéndole una mirada, casi de aburrimiento, volvió a concentrarse en su revista.

La boca de Hermione se abrió hasta formar una gran y perfecta letra O. ¿Cómo demonios…? ¡Si ella ni siquiera le había dicho nada todavía! ¿Acaso era tan obvia?

− ¿Qué dices?− logro articular Hermione después de unos segundos. − ¡A mí no me gusta Ron!

−Y yo nunca dije que fuera Ron− replico Ginny con tranquilidad. –Tengo seis hermanos, Hermione.

−Yo… Yo no dije que…− tartamudeo Hermione completamente roja. − ¡Pero si yo apenas y…!

−De acuerdo, de acuerdo− resoplo Ginny y resignada, cerró la revista. –Supongamos que ese chico que te gusta no es Ron. ¿A que le temes?

−Bueno…− dijo Hermione, aún nerviosa. –Digamos que yo no soy de… ya sabes, _esa clase de chica_ que le gusta a los chicos y…

− ¡Ay, por favor!− dijo Ginny con fastidio. –Creí que ya habíamos superado esto, Hermione. ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?

Hermione rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido pedirle un consejo a Ginny? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué Ginny tenía que ser una Weasley hecha y derecha?

−Bueno, no sé como acercarme a él, ese es el punto− aclaró Hermione.

−Pues, conociendo a Ron como lo conozco…− comenzó a decir la pelirroja, pero se calló al ver los ojos glaciares de su amiga. –Es decir, no es tan difícil. Tan solo debes mandarle algunas señales.

Hermione espero a que siguiera hablando, pero parecía que Ginny ya daba todo por hecho con esa simple explicación.

− ¿Y cómo hago eso? No tengo idea de que…

−Ya lo has hecho, Hermione− dijo Ginny rodando los ojos. – ¡Viktor Krum te invito al baile de Navidad, por Merlín!

− ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!− exclamo Hermione indignada. –Un día estaba en la biblioteca y de pronto llegó y…

−Si, bueno− dijo Ginny con impaciencia. –Cuando estés enfrente de Ron… ¡Bueno, del chico que te gusta! Sonríele, muéstrale que te das cuenta de sus logros, ríete de sus chistes (no importa que sean malos)… Cosas por el estilo.

Hermione estaba haciendo una lista mental. Iba a ser bastante difícil… ¿Reírse de sus chistes malos? Ron la hacía reír, bien… ¿Pero fingir que se reía cuando no le causaba gracia? ¿Cómo se hacía eso? Por otro lado… ¿Sonreírle? ¿Así de la nada? ¡Iba a pensar que se había vuelto loca!

−Ahora, procura no ponerte tonta cuando estés frente a él− continuó Ginny. –Ponerte nerviosa es básicamente la peor cosa que puedes hacer.

Y Ginny suspiro, con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared. Hermione supo de inmediato que se refería a la época en la que su amiga tartamudeaba y tiraba las cosas frente a Harry (_¡Es que me pongo nerviosa! ¡No puedo evitarlo, Hermione!)._

−Ahora, si sientes que él no esta captando las señales− prosiguió Ginny. –Tienes que ser un poco más… Hum… Atrevida, por así decirlo.

Hermione se puso completamente roja. La idea de ella siendo atrevida con Ron… ¡Bueno! ¡La simple idea de ponerse atrevida o _algo así_! No, no, no. No iba a ponerse a pensar en eso siquiera.

−Puedes incluso invitarlo tú a salir, pero eso ya sería en un caso extremo. Más, como se trata del pedazo de trol de Ronald…

− ¡Gracias, Ginny!− se adelanto Hermione, más roja que antes y se dio la vuelta entre las sabanas para no tener que ver a su amiga.

Ginny soltó una risita.

* * *

><p>Todos esos consejos no sirvieron de mucho el resto de las vacaciones. Para empezar, Ron no podía evitar ponerse nervioso mientras Fleur estuviera cera; la Madriguera parecía estar más llena que nunca; Molly no dejaba que se separaran de la familia y el nuevo caso de Draco Malfoy entrando a Borgin y Burkes había obsesionado tanto a Harry que ellos dos ya estaban un poco hartos de la situación (<em>¡Que Draco no puede ser un mortífago, Harry!)<em>.

−Mamá está como loca− comentó Ron después de dejar el vagón de los prefectos. –Loca en verdad.

−Solo se preocupa por ustedes− dijo Hermione sonriendo. Habían comenzado su primera ronda en los pasillos del expreso a Hogwarts.

Y luego, los dos parecieron darse cuenta de lo mismo: Estaban solos. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho… ¿Sería ese el momento de… _comenzar_?

−Tu túnica se ve muy limpia hoy− comentó Ron con las orejas rojas.

_¿Tu túnica se ve muy limpia hoy? _¡Menudo idiota! ¿Eso era alagarla? Ron quiso darse de golpes contra una de las ventanillas del tren.

Hermione lo miró confundida.

−Sí, bueno… Es la primera vez en el año que la uso, Ron.

−Ah, claro.

Recorrieron otro pasillo en silencio.

− ¡Vaya! Hoy si limpiaste tus zapatos− dijo Hermione de golpe y luego intento sonreírle a Ron, pero lo único que logro fue curvear un poco la boca y luego bajar la cabeza, completamente avergonzada.

¡Ginny le había dicho que el chico debía darse cuenta de que ella se interesaba por sus logros! ¿Acaso limpiarse los zapatos era un logro? ¡Merlín! ¡Quiso desaparecer ahí mismo! ¡Que la tierra se la tragara, por favor!

− ¿Te parece?− preguntó Ron confundido y se miró los zapatos.

−Algo− dijo Hermione y desvió la mirada hacia los compartimientos de los de primer año para que Ron no notara lo roja que se había puesto.

No funcionaba. Pero es que… ¡Era tan _difícil_! Estaban demasiado acostumbrados a tratarse con leves conversaciones, o conversaciones en verdad serias pero teniendo a Harry como intermediario. ¡Pero no _eso_!

Incluso pelearse les era más sencillo. Salía más natural.

La preocupación por su problemático amigo, los hizo olvidar momentáneamente _ese asunto_. Después de todo, tal vez le estaban dando más importancia de la necesaria…

Sin embargo, en la primera clase de Pociones, comprobaron que _ese asunto_ no carecía tanto de importancia como ambos hubieran querido. A Ron le gustaba Hermione y lo sabía. A Hermione le gustaba Ron y lo sabía. ¡Pero no sabían _cuanto_!

Césped recién cortado, pergamino nuevo y… El aroma del cabello de Ron.

Ranas de chocolate, palo de escoba y… El perfume que él mismo le había regalado la Navidad pasada.

_Amortentia: El filtro de amor más potente que existe. _¡Vaya problema en el que se habían metido!

Luego el profesor menciono que Harry había hecho un comentario bastante halagador en las vacaciones sobre Hermione y Ron habría pasado ese detalle inadvertido si no fuera por…

− ¿De verdad le dijiste que era la mejor del curso? ¡Oh, Harry!

¿QUE? ¿QUE? ¿QUE?

¡No! ¡Se suponía que tendría que decir "Oh, Ron"! ¡O algo así! ¿Harry le decía que era la mejor del curso y él solo le había hecho un comentario sobre su túnica? ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Y con los días, las cosas no mejoraron mucho para él.

−…Nunca habías provocado tanta atracción, pero francamente, no me extraña, porque nunca habías estado tan guapetón.

¿QUE? ¿QUE? ¿Y QUE DE NUEVO? ¿Acaso Hermione le había dicho a Harry…? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando al mundo? De pronto, a Ron se le revolvió el estomago. Tenía que hacer algo. Algo inteligente y rápido. ¡Pero ya, hombre! Aho-ra-mis-mo. ¡YA!

Y soltó un comentario sobre los cerebros que lo habían atacado… ¡Incluso se arremango la túnica para que viera las cicatrices! Pero, Hermione continuo alabando a Harry.

−…has crecido más de un palmo.

− ¡Yo también soy alto!

No. Definitivamente no se le estaba dando eso de _"trabajar con ella"_.

* * *

><p>¿Lavender Brown riéndose de los chistes malos de Ron? ¿Lavender Brown sonriéndole a Ron? ¿Lavender Brown deseándole buena suerte a Ron? Hermione presentía que algo andaba mal. Muy mal… ¡Ya! En cuanto Ron terminara las pruebas para guardián, se reiría de sus chistes malos, le lanzaría sonrisas… ¡Y todo lo demás! No le gustaba para nada que otra persona estuviera haciendo las cosas que ella <em>debía<em> hacer… Y mucho menos, Lavender (_No, no, no. Yo no soy coqueta, ni nada. Solo me gusta admirar a los chicos guapos de Hogwarts y salir con ellos)._

−Si los Weasley llegan a entrar en el equipo será por su amistad con Potter− dijo una voz cerca de ella en las gradas.

Un tipo alto, corpulento y que sería bien parecido si no fuera por la cara de creído que se cargaba, miraba a Ron y a Ginny como s fueran inferiores.

−Ni siquiera toman bien la quaffle. Yo por ejemplo, que ya he jugado con profesionales, sé muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero dudo que los Weasley apenas y hayan ido a un partido de verdad en su vida…

Hermione le dirigió una mirada glaciar y el chico, al darse cuenta, torció una sonrisa.

−Oh, lo siento. Tú también eres su amiga, ¿no? Soy Cormac McLaggen− le ofreció una mano a Hermione, pero ella ni se molesto en mirarlo. –Seré el próximo guardián de Gryffindor. Estoy seguro.

− ¿Guardián?− preguntó Hermione sobresaltada. ¿Ese trol iba a presentarse contra Ron? ¿Contra _su Ron?_ Y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había incluido la palabra "_su_".

−Si, claro. El mejor que Hogwarts haya visto en años, preciosa− dijo Cormac, creyendo que había despertado el interés en la chica. –No como ese Weasley. Creo que muy apenas sabe cómo montar en escoba.

Hermione casi temblaba de furia… ¿Quién se creía ese tarado para andar hablando así de Ron? ¿De _su Ron_? ¿Otra vez había dicho "_su_"? ¡No importaba! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

− _¡Confundus!−_ susurró y apunto discretamente su varita hacia él.

Todo estaba bien: Ron era guardián, ese tonto no lo era, Lavender se había ido directo al castillo aferrada al brazo de Parvati y ella no había dejado de alagarlo por su gran actuación.

* * *

><p>Y en las próximas semanas, un poco más de avance.<p>

Sonrisitas por aquí, ligeros roces de manos por allá, miradas discretas de un lado y comentarios halagadores por el otro. Parecía que cada vez se les daba mejor _eso_.

Pero hasta ahí.

No avanzaban. Iban en círculos. No querían demostrar demasiado, pero tampoco querían quedarse en blanco. No arriesgaban. Era como un juego en el que ambos estaban dispuestos a participar pero temían ganar. Y era cansado… _Demasiado_ cansado.

Y un día, Hermione se levantó dispuesta a hacer eso que Ginny había dicho sobre _ser más atrevida. _Invitaría a salir a Ron (_Porque quieras o no, siempre soy yo la que toma la iniciativa, en cualquier caso_). Estaba completamente segura.

Casi le daban ganas de desmayarse por los nervios. ¡Y para colmo, Ron estaba en una de esas fases de "_Me enojo porque todos creen que soy menos que ustedes_"! Eso solo logro aumentarle los nervios.

−Podemos llevar invitados, y yo pensaba pedirte que vinieras. Pero ya que lo encuentras tan estúpido, ¡se lo pediré a otro!

− ¿Ibas a pedírmelo a mí?

Y ambos se fueron de la realidad… Otra vez, como muchas antes. Pero estaba vez, no fue por pelear.

_Fue diferente._

Se olvidaron un momento de su pelea, de la clase, de los problemas que tenían que resolver… _Incluso de Harry._ Todo era tan raro. Todo era tan lindo. ¡Ambas cosas! ¡Merlín, todo iba bien! Después de un largo, difícil y repetitivo tiempo en el que ambos _intentaron coquetearse_, al fin iban a tener su recompensa: Una cita. Y tal vez, si todo salía bien… Hasta más.

_A menos que la mala suerte interfiriera._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, y empieza sexto año! =P Me mata que en esas partes todos emocionados (por lo menos yo) de que "¡Ya van a andar! ¡Ya se gustan! ¡Si hasta Harry lo noto!" ¡Y PAZ! Llega Lavender...Aggghhh. En fin, abarque lo de Cormac, lo de los "pequeños celos" hacia Harry y la invitación a la fiesta...<strong>

**Bill y Ginny... No me imagino a Ron pidiendo consejo a otro hermano, lo siento. Y no me imagino a Hermy pidiendo consejo a otra persona ;) **

**La amortentia de Hermy la sabiamos, ¿va? La de Ron es de MI INVENCIÓN. Creo que a eso debe oler jeje..**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	12. Una Linda Cara Bonita

**¿Saben? Tuve un bloqueo respecto a este capitulo y no me agrado mucho el resultado final... ¡Sumenle a que eh estado super okupada en la escuela! Es de lo más estresante. Eh... no tengo muchas notas respecto a esto. ¡ODIO A LAVENDER BROWN! No, aun no la perdono. ¿Despues de tanto? Si, la sigo odiando.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling... Yo jamás habría creado a Lavender Brown.**_

* * *

><p><strong>12.- Una Linda Cara Bonita.<strong>

Dio vuelta a la página número 45 de "_La Búsqueda de la Quintaescencia". _Y ahogo un sollozo. Otra vez.

Todos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor aun estaban dormidos, gracias a la fiesta de victoria de la noche pasada… ¡Todos menos ella, claro! Ella no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche y ahora se encontraba patéticamente sentada en la butaca más cercana al fuego, ahogando sus penas en un libro.

_Como hacía siempre._

No entendía. No comprendía nada. ¡Y ella odiaba no comprender las cosas! ¡Había hecho de todo! Le había sonreído, se había reído de sus chistes malos, había ayudado a que fuera el guardián de Gryffindor (_¡No, no fue trampa embrujar a Cormac!)_, lo había felicitado como mínimo unas diez veces… ¡Y aun así! ¡Aun así!

Ahogo otro sollozo. La imagen de Ron besando a Lavender Brown volvía a su cabeza una y otra vez.

_Ron besando a Lavender Brown. Ron besando a Lavender Brown. Ron besando a Lavender Brown._

Dio vuelta a la página de su libro otra vez, pero unos segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había comprendido nada, así que regreso a la anterior.

Jamás se había sentido de esa manera. Nunca. Y era horrible. No sabía como explicarlo… Pero, era como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de si misma, como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado algo de las manos…

_Algo que nunca había sido suyo._

Esta vez no pudo controlar el sollozo que escapo de su garganta.

−Idiota.

¡Si, Ronald Weasley era un verdadero idiota! Ya ni siquiera sabía cuantas veces se había repetido esa frase durante los últimos seis años… ¡Pero, lo era! ¡Lo era! Por un momento, incluso la hizo pensar que… Bueno, ¿es que para que aceptar ir con ella a la fiesta de Navidad si iba a terminar besándose con Lavender?

¡Y con Lavender Brown! Es decir, de las miles de chicas que había en Hogwarts, Ron había decidido compartir saliva con su compañera menos apreciada de cuarto (_No es que nos llevemos mal, simplemente no nos llevamos_).

Y no pudo evitar pensar que Lavender era completamente _diferente _a ella.

Era divertida (o eso decían), popular entre los chicos, conocía por lo menos a las tres cuartas partes del alumnado en Hogwarts, torcía sonrisas coquetas cuando hacían falta, se podía reír de los chistes malos con facilidad, alagaba al chico que le gustaba sin mostrar pena alguna…

_Era bonita._

Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta, una gotita de agua cayó en el último párrafo de la página 45, borrando lo que había pretendido leer desde que se había levantado.

Si, Lavender era bonita. Muy bonita. Era la clase de chica que cualquiera quisiera tener como novia.

_Incluyendo a Ron._

¡No, no podía volver a llorar! Toda la noche se la había pasado derramando lágrimas en su cama, con las cortinas cerradas, evitando que sus sollozos se escucharan. No iba a andar llorando ahí, en plena Sala Común, cualquiera podría…

Escuchó a alguien bajando las escaleras.

Rápidamente, se limpio los restos de lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos y fingió que leía "_La Búsqueda de la Quintaescencia". _Espero oír el ruido que hacía el retrato de la Dama Gorda al dejar salir a alguien, pero ese ruido nunca llego. Extrañada, se atrevió a mirar hacía atrás para ver a la persona que había bajado del dormitorio y en cuanto lo hizo, se arrepintió.

_Ron._

El muchacho estaba al pie de la escalera con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara. Obviamente, no esperaba encontrarla ahí. Incomodo, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y Hermione se dio cuenta de que en sus brazos se dibujaban los profundos rasguños que le habían causado sus pájaros la noche anterior.

Y luego, un segundo después, ambos levantaron la mirada, atreviéndose a mirarse a los ojos, diciéndose muchas cosas y a la vez, nada en absoluto.

Ron quería gritarle que no tenía porque estar enfadada, que ella se había besado con Krum y que nunca se lo había dicho, que no era su culpa que alguien quisiera besarse con él, que había sido una ridiculez lanzarle canarios asesinos y que, para empezar, él _no tenía porque_ andarle dando esas explicaciones… ¡Quería gritárselo, maldita sea! Quería que gritara ella también, que se pusiera roja de furia y que lo regañara por ser tan idiota.

Pero no lo hizo. Y estuvo seguro de que nunca, nunca había estado tan enfadado con ella como para abstenerse de gritarle.

− ¡Ron!

Ambos se sobresaltaron, como si hubieran sido interrumpidos cuando hacían algo sumamente propio de ellos. Lavender bajo corriendo de la escalera y abrazo a Ron por la espalda.

− ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano, _amor_?

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que lo que acababa de escuchar no le hiciera pedazos la poca fortaleza que se estaba esforzando por mantener.

Ron en cambio, parecía desconcertado, como si no estuviera muy seguro de que Lavender se estuviera dirigiendo a él. Luego de unos segundos, parpadeó e intento componer una sonrisa.

− ¿Te parece si bajamos a desayunar?− dijo Lavender tomándolo de la mano y caminado hacía el hueco del retrato.

−Si, yo… ¿Te alcanzo?− balbuceó Ron. –Me olvide de algo arriba…

−Bien− dijo Lavender, aunque hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto. Pero luego, se fijo en Hermione y sonriendo con malicia, le planto un corto beso en los labios a Ron. –Te espero.

Salió de la Sala Común, agitando su rubia y bien peinada cabellera y Hermione casi estuvo segura de que la escucho soltar una risita estúpida.

La verdad era que a Ron no se le había olvidado nada arriba… No sabía francamente porque no había seguido a su _ahora-novia_ hasta el Gran Comedor. No podía quejarse. En las últimas horas había pasado de ser un chico que jamás había besado a nadie a el jugador más prometedor del equipo, pareja de una de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts (según se decía por ahí).

El problema radicaba en que no se sentía como se suponía que debía sentirse. Se sentía culpable. Como si estuviera haciendo algo mal. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que Hermione seguía mirándolo desde la butaca junto al fuego, algo en su interior palpito de forma violenta y toda esa absurda culpabilidad fue a parar a quien sabe donde.

_Hermione se había besado con Krum. Hermione se había besado con Krum. Hermione se había besado con Krum._

−No podre acompañarte a la fiesta de Navidad− dijo de golpe.− A Lavender no le gustaría.

Y Hermione casi lo maldice en voz alta… ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

−Bien− dijo ella, intentando mostrar una fría indiferencia.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y se dieron cuenta.

No estaban enojados porque no fruncían el seño, no estaban furiosos porque no se gritaban, no estaban discutiendo porque Hermione no bufaba de indignación y Ron no ponía los ojos en blanco con fastidio…

En esos momentos, estaban _heridos._ No había otra palabra para describirlo. Y las razones eran diferentes, pero a la vez endemoniadamente parecidas.

El ruido en los dormitorios pareció devolverlos a la realidad. Todos los alumnos parecían levantarse poco a poco después de una gran noche de fiesta y diversión.

Hermione aprovecho el alboroto que hacían varios estudiantes al bajar y antes de sucumbir al llanto, se levanto de la butaca, tomo su libro y salió de la Sala Común con la garganta quemándole.

Y en ese momento, algo se rompió. Lo supieron. Ambos. En ese momento algo fue roto por una linda y típica cara bonita.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, esto sucede justo al día siguiente del Opuggno y todo eso... Hum... Creo que es todo, como dije, no me agrado mucho como quedo, pero juro que se me seco el cerebro pensandolo.<strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	13. Amiga Entrometida

**¡Sé que me tarde años! Pero estaba en lo último de la escuela, ¿me entienden, verdad? Fue horrible. Bueno, esto es para ustedes, deseandoles felices fiestas ;)**

**Siempre que hay un chico y una novia psicopata, como que la mejor amiga se entromete en la relación, ¿no? ¡Porfavor! ¿Quien no ha sido una amiga entrometida con el chico que le gusta? ¡Yo sí! XD Así que por eso es "Típico".**

**_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), Ron me regalaría un sweter que diría "IM YOUR KING" XD_**

* * *

><p><strong>13.- Amiga Entrometida.<strong>

− ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahí está!

Ron se tiro al piso, tomó del sofá de la Sala Común todos los cojines que logro alcanzar con un solo brazo y se los echo encima a una increíble velocidad.

−No es Lavender− dijo Hermione mirando con aburrimiento el hueco del retrato por el que habían entrado un par de chicas de quinto.

Harry había ido a una de sus tantas sesiones con Dumbledore, así que ambos se habían quedado _solos_ terminando sus deberes en las butacas junto al fuego.

− ¡Ahora si es ella!− exclamo Ron y repitió la acción de tirarse al piso y taparse con los cojines.

− ¡Es una niña de primero!− dijo Hermione exasperada. La actitud de Ron estaba comenzando a irritarla (_¡Es que, te comportas como un niño!)._

Durante el cuarto de hora que Harry llevaba fuera, Ron y Hermione solo habían abierto la boca para intercambiar el mismo juego de palabras una y otra vez.

Estaban muy contentos de volver a hablarse, _claro que sí._ Pero había algo diferente esta vez. No era como si se hubieran pedido disculpas después de una pelea, porque para empezar… Ni se habían peleado, ni se habían disculpado. Así que todo volvía a ser _raro. _Otra vez.

El hecho de que volvieran a ser amigos, les hacía recordar un detalle que ambos habían intentado olvidar durante las últimas semanas.

A Ron le gustaba Hermione.

A Hermione le gustaba Ron.

Y tal vez ahora, se gustaban incluso más que antes. Mucho más.

Y tal vez hubieran empezado otra vez con ese absurdo y cansado juego que solo ellos podían comprender si no fuera por un pequeño detalle. Un rubio y fastidioso detalle: Lavender Brown.

Claro, de repente a Hermione se le escapaban risitas y sonrojos, y a veces a Ron se le ponían las orejas coloradas y hacía comentarios halagadores sin proponérselo. ¡Pero, era algo inconsciente! ¡Merlín y todos los demás magos ancestrales lo sabían! Parecía que después del _incidente_ les era más fácil mandar señales, aunque fueran demasiado cabezotas como para captar las del otro.

_Lavender Brown. Lavender Brown. Lavender Brown. Lavender Brown._

Tal vez era la barrera que les impedía captar bien las señales.

Ron se sobresalto al oír el retrato abrirse otra vez y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al ver que los que habían entrado eran Dean y Ginny (_¡Que yo puedo pasar sola, Dean!)._

−Deberías ser franco con ella− soltó Hermione, sin despegar la vista de sus deberes.

−Si ya le dije que no me gusta que ande de novia con Dean, pero es tan terca que…

−Estoy hablando de Lavender.

−Ah, ya…−Ron se removió incomodo entre los cojines rojos que tenía al lado. –Sí, bueno… Ya sé que no está bien que… Es que, no sé… ¡Entre más intento dejarla más se aferra a mí! Es terrible.

Hermione se abstuvo de sonreír. El hecho de que Ron llamara "terrible" a su novia, le producía un vengativo placer.

−Háblale sin rodeos− aconsejo ella, sacando la mirada de su libro. –Eso siempre es lo más sensato.

−Pero…−Ron se mordió el labio. − ¡Imagínate que se ponga a llorar! Sería tan trágico… ¡O peor! ¡Que se vuelva loca y comience a lanzarme maleficios a diestra y siniestra!

−Por favor, lo peor que puede hacer Lavender es lanzar chispas con su varita− dijo Hermione sin poder evitar el tono despectivo de su voz.

Ron soltó una ligera risita, pero ella parecía avergonzada de sí misma.

−Perdona… No quise…

Ron negó con la cabeza, como restándole importancia pero aun tenía esa sonrisita en el rostro. Oír a Hermione hablar mal de Lavender era… Satisfactorio, si eso era.

−Aun así sería feo.

−Ya te lo dije, habla con ella− insistió Hermione. –Si se sentaran a conversar un poco…

− ¿Conversar? Vero que aun no has entendido, Hermione. ¡Con ella no se puede conversar! Creo que la plática más seria que hemos tenido ha sido sobre qué color de cinta creo que le queda mejor en el cabello.

−Por favor− dijo ella, pero dibujo una ligera sonrisa. –Deben de haber platicado un poco, por lo menos. Lo que les gusta, lo que no, sus intereses…

−Si, como no.

Ron soltó otra risita. La verdad es que ahora que lo analizaba, se daba cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre Lavender… Pero claro, también dudaba que ella supiera algo sobre él (_¡Ven! ¡Dame otro besito, Won-won!)._

Hermione por su parte, parecía impresionada y feliz al mismo tiempo.

− ¿Enserio nada?

−Por supuesto que no. Sé incluso más cosas, muchas más cosas sobre ti.

Sus orejas se pusieron increíblemente rojas en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta. Hermione volvió a ocultar su cara tras el libro para que no se notara el rubor de sus mejillas y la sonrisa de satisfacción que no quería borrarse de su cara.

−Entonces…−carraspeó Ron, intentando romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado a su alrededor. − ¿Crees que debo hablar con ella sin rodeos?

−No es que quiera entrometerme, claro− se apresuro a añadir ella. –Pero, deberías. Sería lo mejor.

Ron asintió y ambos volvieron a quedarse callados, sumergiéndose en el ambiente _raro_ de nuevo hasta que llegara Harry y pudiera desaparecerlo.

* * *

><p>−No… Nosotros dos no… Lo que piensas no… Es decir, no…<p>

Ron siguió balbuceando incoherencias mientras Hermione se removía incomoda a su lado y Lavender los miraba a ambos con los ojos centellando de furia.

− ¡No puedo creerlo!− chilló, llamando la atención de todos en la Sala Común. − ¡Los dos! ¡En tu dormitorio! ¡Solos! ¡Completamente solos!

−No, no− dijo Ron completamente rojo y por poco se le escapa decir "Harry bajo con nosotros, pero estaba oculto con la capa invisible". –Nosotros estábamos… Hermione y yo no… No es lo que…

− ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que querías quitármelo!− bramo Lavender, apuntando a Hermione con el dedo. Ella no retrocedió. − ¡No ibas a descansar hasta alejarlo de mí! ¡Eres una arpía! Tú… ¡Estúpida!

− ¡Un momento!− exclamo Ron y por primera vez desde que habían bajado del dormitorio, su voz sonó clara y firme. –No le hables así.

− ¿La defiendes?− preguntó Lavender y las lagrimas que había acumulado comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos. − ¡Yo soy tu novia! ¡Soy tu novia, Ronald!

Parecía que trataba de dejárselo claro a todos los presentes, no solo a Ron. El chico carraspeo, incomodo por que todas las miradas estaban posadas en ellos tres, pero sabía que si había un momento ideal para terminar esa relación que tanto lo atormentaba… Era ese. Lo inevitable pasaría esa noche.

Miro a Hermione sin saber por qué y ella, adivinando lo que pasaba por su cabeza, asintió para darle ánimos. Luego le dirigió una fría mirada a Lavender y se encamino hasta su butaca favorita junto al fuego.

− ¡Aun no termino contigo!− grito Lavender furiosa.

−Lavender…

Ella lo miró de nuevo, con la cara tensa, las lagrimas de rabia rodando por sus mejillas y los puños apretados.

−Eh… Yo pienso que… Creo… Nosotros…

_Hablar con ella sin rodeos. _¡Qué fácil se decía! Y que todos a su alrededor estuvieran mirándolo, no hacía más que aumentarle los nervios. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

−Yo…

− ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ella!− grito Lavender señalando a Hermione, que les daba la espaldas desde la butaca. − ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás en la vida! ¿Escuchaste? Si quieres que siga siendo tu novia, tienes que prometerlo.

Ron se imagino de pronto que cumplía esa promesa y notó un vació en el estomago. Una cosa era enfadarse con ella por varios días, incluso semanas… Pero, _jamás en la vida…_ No. La sola idea lo hizo componer una mueca de dolor en el rostro, que obviamente, Lavender noto.

− ¿Acaso la prefieres?− preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Hermione se removió un poco en la butaca, atenta a cada sonido que emitiera la boca de Ron. De pronto, todos se habían quedado en silencio, esperando la respuesta del chico.

Ron miró a Lavender y luego a Hermione. ¡Por supuesto que la prefería a ella! ¡De todo a todo! Desde sus ojos, su cabello y su risa hasta su manera de hablar y de comportarse (_Eres una sabelotodo odiosa, ¿lo sabías?)._

No dijo nada, pero el silencio le otorgó a Lavender la afirmación a su pregunta.

−Bien− dijo e inútilmente, intento limpiarse las lágrimas. –Bien. ¡Pues, ve con ella, entonces! ¡Se acabo, Ron! ¿Me oíste? ¡Se termino!

Se escucho un "ohhhh…" por parte de varios estudiantes que había presenciado la escena con curiosidad nada disimulada y Lavender le dio un golpe en el pecho a Ron antes de subir corriendo la escalera de caracol que llevaba a su dormitorio.

Fue como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima de los hombros. Se sentía un poco culpable, claro, pero entonces visualizo a Hermione, aun sentada junto al fuego y la culpabilidad se fue a otro lado.

−Terminamos− anunció Ron mientras se sentaba a su lado.

−Sí, algo oí− dijo Hermione y aunque hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por ocultar su sonrisa, no lo consiguió.

−Seguí tu consejo: Hable con ella sin rodeos− dijo él, torciendo una sonrisa.

Hermione se rió.

Y tal vez fue porque Lavender ya no estaba en medio, pero fue como si la barrera que les impedía captar bien las señales hubiera desaparecido, y en ese instante ambos pensaron que tal vez, solo tal vez, tenían una remota posibilidad de que lo que sentían fuera correspondido.

_Solo tal vez._

− ¡Es que no me gusta que me traten como si fuera a romperme en cualquier momento!

Se sobresaltaron, regresando a la realidad a causa de la fuerte voz de Ginny que resonó por toda la Sala Común. Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención hacia el nuevo drama, que hasta el momento se había desarrollado en silencio.

− ¡Trato de ser caballeroso!− replico Dean, molesto.

− ¡Nadie te lo pidió!− dijo Ginny y se levanto de su asiento. − ¿Sabes qué? Ya estoy cansada de lo mismo. Mejor ya no seguimos, ¿si? Se acabo.

Con ese simple comentario, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, dejando a Dean como una fiera en medio de las burlas de quienes los observaban.

−Una gran noche, ¿no crees?− comentó Ron, recargándose despreocupadamente en el sofá.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha ¿que tal? ¡Nada como los reviews para criticarme! Y así termina sexto año, señorees... Proxima viñeta, Las Reliquias de la Muerte... ¡Tengo miedo! Es donde más ideas tengo pero donde más mal me ira, estoy segura XD<strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	14. Un Baile

**¡Hola! No tienen idea de como me hizo sufrir este momento... ¡Es que hay tantas versiones! Está tan trillado... Pero luego me dije "¿Que tu fanfic no se llama TÍPICO?" Y deje que mis dedos escribieran solos... **

**Así que si lo encuentran demasiado trillado, es porque es algo típico y por lo tanto soy una genio XD Ok, no. Pero sean compasivos ya que es demasiado dificil hacer algo que ya se hizo muchas otras veces.**

**Por cierto, se que es demasiado cursi que apenas se levantan a bailar y ¡paz! empiezan las canciones romanticas... Pero, vuelvo a lo mismo. Es típico. Y de eso se trata este fic, de cliché. Además en el libro dice que Bill y Fleur estaban bailando muy pegaditos o algo así...**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa genio J.K. Rowling. **_

* * *

><p><strong>14.- Un Baile.<strong>

¿Cómo diantres se le había ocurrido hacer eso? Las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, sus orejas amenazaban en confundirse con su cabello y las manos le sudaban tanto que seguro Hermione ya había notado lo nervioso que se había puesto… Claro, porque _estaban tomados de la mano._

Nunca habían bailado juntos… ¡Nunca! ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo es que había ocurrido? ¡Ah, sí! Viktor Krum. _Odioso búlgaro pelón_. ¡Él tenía la culpa! ¿Para qué presentarse ahí, en la boda de Bill y Fleur? ¿Para qué decirle a Hermione "preciosa"? ¿Para qué sentarse con ellos? Él era el culpable de todas las desgracias de Ron.

"… _procura que todos a tu alrededor estén consientes de que ella es para ti, en especial si tienes algún contrincante. Sé el mejor candidato para ella. Haz todo lo posible para que tu bruja se dé cuenta de que, comparado con los otros que andan tras ella, tú eres el mejor"._

Bien, si eso decía el mágico libro de "_Doce formas infalibles para encantar a tu bruja"_, entonces estaba bien. Él tenía que hacer algo que Krum no… Pensándolo bien, la misma Hermione se lo había dicho (gritado) en el baile de Navidad, ¿no? Eso de que la sacara a bailar antes que ningún otro…

Desde que Fred y George le regalaron ese milagroso librito, a Ron se le había hecho mucho más fácil eso de _mandarle señales._ Ya no se ponía rojo por cualquier comentario que decía y procuraba no molestarla tanto, cosa que había sido pagada con miradas extrañadas y sonrisitas discretas por parte de Hermione. Pero de eso, a sacarla a bailar… ¡Merlín! Francamente no sabía de dónde había sacado el coraje para hacerlo.

Llegaron a una orilla de la pista de baile y se pusieron frente a frente, aun sin soltarse de las manos. Ron se aclaro la garganta, nervioso y miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de los invitados solo parecían concentrarse en Bill y Fleur, que bailaban muy acaramelados al centro de la pista, en medio de todas las otras parejas.

_Parejas. _¡Vaya!

Hermione por su parte, reprimió una sonrisa. Estaba nerviosa, _muy nerviosa._ Pero, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Muy complacida. ¡Y pensar que hace unos años le habían molestado los celos de Ronald! No. Ahora pensaba que eran francamente adorables… Claro, mientras no se pusiera a gritar como un loco (_¡Estás fraternizando con el enemigo!)_.

Ron volvió a aclararse la garganta y con sumo nerviosismo, procurando no mirarla a la cara, le puso una mano en la cintura, sin que su otra mano soltara la de ella.

Un cosquilleo. Por ambos. Los dos se pusieron tan rojos como el cabello de él. Merlín que era incomodo, y la balada romántica que tocaba en ese momento la orquesta, no ayudaba mucho. Estaban despegados, muy despegados.

Lentamente, comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Tan lentamente que si alguien les hubiera estado prestando atención, seguramente habría hecho algún comentario sobre sus escasas ganas de bailar (_¡Mejor vayan a sentarse! ¿No, George?)._

Termino la primera canción y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Se separaron, como aliviados de que hubiera terminado todo y se unieron a los aplausos.

Otra balada.

Ambos se removieron incómodos en sus lugares y procuraron no mirarse.

− ¿Ya te quieres sentar?− preguntó Ron, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de su túnica.

− ¿Tu quieres?− preguntó ella, sin poder evitar que la desilusión se estampara en su rostro.

Ron carraspeó y se rasco la nuca. Hermione lo entendió como una señal de que si, efectivamente quería sentarse y dejar de bailar, así que se dio la vuelta para ir hasta su silla.

−No… Bueno, solo si tu… Te lo preguntaba nada más…− balbuceo Ron.

Respiro hondo, decidido a calmarse de una buena vez. Luego, sin que nadie se lo esperara, camino hasta ella y le tomo la mano, esta vez con más firmeza.

Hermione sorprendida, halagada e infinitamente más segura, le puso una mano en el hombro y esta vez sí lo miro a la cara.

La distancia entre ellos, si bien no era tan grande como lo había sido con la canción anterior, aun era muy evidente. Y no es que el bailar juntos se sintiera como algo incorrecto o algo así. ¡Todo lo contrario! Se sentía bien. _Infinitamente bien_. Pero… ¡No podían evitarlo!

Se mandaban señales, claro. Se gustaban mucho, claro. Algunas veces pensaban que tenían una mínima oportunidad con el otro, claro. ¡Pero no lo sabían! ¿Cómo podían saberlo si una guerra acababa de estallar ante sus narices? ¿Cómo poder entender las señales del otro si podían matarlos en cualquier momento? ¿Cómo pensar si quiera en que podían ser correspondidos si estaban a nada de irse con Harry a buscar los Horrocruxes?

_Tal vez, si la situación fuera distinta…_

Inconscientemente, Hermione se acerco más a él y le apretó la mano. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de lo que se avecinaba.

Ron tragó saliva, pero pareció comprender que algo en la expresión de ella había cambiado. Pareció comprender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, porque él también lo estaba pensando.

Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, extrañada. Ron la miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que se habían levantado a bailar y torció una sonrisa.

_Todo iba a estar bien._

Ella soltó una risita y lo entendió.

Era increíble cómo podían saber lo que pensaba el otro sin necesidad de hablar. Entendiéndose a la perfección solo con los ojos, comunicándose solo con miradas, _como bien diría Harry._

Termino la canción. Los aplausos los sobresaltaron y se separaron bruscamente.

Otra balada.

Pero, animados por las repentinas miradas confortantes, ambos se juntaron para bailar otra vez, sin necesidad de preguntarse nada.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Hermione puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y él, alrededor de su cintura. Se habían despedido de la distancia y eso era maravilloso. Maravilloso, en verdad.

Ambos estuvieron seguros de que jamás, nunca en la vida habían estado tan cerca de cómo lo estaban ahora. No solo físicamente… Se entendieron. Así nada más. Solo con mirarse a los ojos, dejando por primera vez que el cosquilleo que sentían se apoderara de ellos y que todos los demás a su alrededor desaparecieran de una buena vez.

Y sí.

Hermione era correspondida.

Ron era correspondido.

Y ahora, ambos lo sabían… Lo sentían.

Se rieron.

Se acercaron, lenta y pausadamente, con la respiración del otro chocando contra su boca, con el corazón golpeando violentamente contra su pecho… Dejándose llevar por el momento, _por primera vez_… No podían pensar en nada. Nada, salvo ellos dos… Se acercaron solo un poco más…

− ¡Que vivan los novios!

Fred y George habían destapado unas botellas al centro de la pista y el contenido de estas, encantado por algún sortilegio, estallo en mil gotitas que se esparcieron por toda la pista, bañando a todos los invitados que habían estado bailando.

− ¡Ustedes dos!− exclamo la señora Weasley, caminando amenazadoramente hasta ellos.

Y se rompió la burbuja en la que se habían sumergido.

Ron y Hermione se separaron tan deprisa, como si les hubieran dado un toque eléctrico.

Si, tal vez ya habían comprendido que ambos querían lo mismo, tal vez la barrera que les impedía captar las señales del otro había desaparecido, tal vez se habían dejado llevar por primera vez…

Pero no era el momento.

− ¿Sabían que están parados en medio de la pista?− les preguntó Ginny, pasando por ahí, bailando animadamente con Lee Jordan.

La música había cambiado a una más alegre, menos cursi y ellos no se habían percatado de eso. Ni siquiera sabían cuanto tiempo exactamente llevaban bailando así, lejos de la realidad. Y hasta que lo pensó, a Hermione comenzaron a molestarle los zapatos altos (_Francamente, no sé porque a la mayoría de las chicas les gusta despertar con dolor de pies)._

Cuando Ginny se alejo, mirándolos con burla y Hermione correspondió su mirada frunciendo el seño, Ron se dio cuenta de que Krum ya no estaba sentado y hablaba con el padre de Luna con una expresión, a juicio de él, bastante hostil y estúpida.

Bueno, él siempre se veía hostil y estúpido.

− ¿Quieres algo de beber?− le preguntó Ron a Hermione. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: Le diría a Krum que se alejara de ahí, manteniéndose fríamente educado, claro… No quería arruinarlo, y además quedaría bien con ella.

Hermione se fijo en lo que Ron estaba viendo y puso los ojos en blanco.

−Si, por favor.

Y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse otra vez. Pero esta vez, todo había cambiado. Las señales por fin habían sido recibidas, el esfuerzo había valido la pena, el sentimiento era correspondido… Y aunque no fuera el momento todavía, con esas miradas les bastaban para comprender que tarde o temprano, el momento ideal llegaría.

Y todo gracias a su primer baile juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ya... Empezamos con las Reliquias de la Muerte... ¡Uff! Tengo tantos momentos pensados... Este, pero como siempre, juzguen ustedes. <strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	15. Confesiones

**¡Hola! Siento la demora con este capítulo... La verdad, tenía pensada la idea en general cuando comencé el fic, pero al momento de escribirla no se que paso... En fin. **

**¿Les suena la frase "Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie"? ¡Está en todas las películas de romance que yo haya visto! Así se demuestra cuanta confianza le tienes a la otra persona y bla, bla... Este fanfic se trata de cliché.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen... Si lo hicieran, tanto en libros como películas hubiera habido más Ronmonie.**_

* * *

><p><strong>15.- Confesiones.<strong>

Hermione se removió incomoda entre los cojines de nuevo. Simplemente le era imposible conciliar el sueño con todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas y con todo lo que, _seguramente_, pasaría después.

El techo del salón del número doce de Grimmauld Place necesitaba pintura.

Una vez más se removió entre los cojines de su improvisado lugar para dormir, y sin poder evitarlo, soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

−No me dejas dormir.

Se sobresaltó y volteó la cabeza. Ron, a su lado, la miraba con las cejas levantadas desde un poco más abajo, ya que él no estaba recostado sobre cómodos cojines.

−Lo siento− dijo ella en un susurro.

Ron se encogió de hombros y le dio un golpecito a su almohada para darle forma.

− ¿Harry está…?

−Completamente dormido− completo Ron. –Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

−No tengo sueño.

−No te creo.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada glaciar y luego resoplo, pero no quería ponerse a pelear con él _precisamente ahora_, así que decidió relajarse un poco.

A Ron no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer o decir. Él también estaba cansado, exhausto y sin embargo, tampoco podía dormir. La sola idea de pensar que acababan de adentrarse en ese oscuro camino que Harry tenía que recorrer para buscar los horrocruxes, le hacía tener escalofríos.

Intento pensar en otra cosa, así que ladeo de nuevo su cabeza para mirar a Hermione. Solo alcanzaba a distinguirle la silueta de su cara, marcada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Aun tenía los ojos abiertos y se notaba preocupada. Ron deseo conocer en ese momento todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, todos sus complejos pensamientos, todo lo que él nunca había alcanzado a comprender… (_Eres demasiado complicada, te lo juro)._

− ¿En qué estás pensando?

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que se diera cuenta y en cuanto lo hizo, sus orejas se tornaron rojas. Hermione en cambio, primero lo miro confundida y luego dibujo una sonrisa.

−En todo− dijo ella y soltó otro suspiro. –En tu familia, en donde podrán estar los horrocruxes, en los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, en mis padres…

Al decir esto último, la voz se le quebró solo un poco, pero Ron se dio cuenta.

−Hiciste lo correcto… Ellos estarán bien, tu solo… Querías lo mejor para ellos y…

−Lo sé− dijo ella y se mordió el labio. –Es solo que no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable.

−Cuando todo termine, los buscaremos… Ellos entenderán− dijo Ron, comenzando a aterrarse por la tristeza que emanaba de la voz de ella.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida y de pronto sintió como si todos sus temores fueran a parar a otro lado. No era nada común encontrar una gota de sensibilidad en Ronald, pero últimamente… Tal vez era la guerra o el miedo. Hermione no estaba segura, pero se había dado cuenta que Ron intentaba mostrarse sensible, _en especial si se trataba de ella._

−Los extrañas, ¿no? A tus padres.

−Si…− dijo Hermione y de nuevo fijo su vista hacia el techo despintado del salón. –Últimamente, pienso mucho en las cosas que hacíamos antes… A veces, cuando mi padre llegaba del consultorio, me regalaba caramelos sin azúcar. Sabían horrible, pero yo me los comía solo para no hacerlo sentir mal…

Soltó una risita y Ron la acompañó.

−También, cuando llegaba triste de la escuela y sin necesidad de decirle nada, mi mamá preparaba una gran taza de chocolate caliente… Sin azúcar, claro… Pero siempre lograba animarme− Hermione soltó un suspiro más y sus ojos amenazaron con ponerse vidriosos. –Pero, cuando entre a Hogwarts… No sé, todo cambio. Creo que durante los últimos años, apenas y los vi…

−Estarían orgullosos de ti.

Otra vez, las palabras llegaron sin proponérselo y sus orejas se pusieron más coloradas que antes, si eso era posible. Carraspeó, incomodo por la mirada de Hermione sobre él e intento cambiar de tema.

−Y… ¿Por qué llegabas triste a tu casa? ¿Tan malas son las escuelas muggle?

Hermione soltó una risita triste y puso los ojos en blanco.

−No, supongo que no…Solo si eres yo.

Ron la miro inquisitivamente y ella volvió a fijarse en el techo, hablando con resignación.

−Es que jamás fui… Como los otros niños, ¿sabes? Siempre… No lo sé, había algo que… Era diferente, muy diferente− explico ella, con las palabras atropelladas. –Y siempre que me lo hacían notar… Bueno, los niños pueden ser crueles, a veces… Yo… Recuerdo que a la hora del almuerzo, me iba a la biblioteca y desde ahí... Bueno, veía por la ventana como jugaban los otros niños y… No sé… Sabía que no encajaba.

Ron estaba casi atónito, impresionado por esa nueva información. Por primera vez estaba plenamente consciente de que Hermione había pasado once largos años sin saber nada sobre la magia. Por primera vez, se daba cuenta de que ella había tenido una vida antes de Hogwarts y que él no sabía casi nada al respecto.

−Oh, vaya… Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie.

Hermione noto sorpresa en su propia voz y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. No tenía ni idea de porque lo había hecho… O tal vez sí. Con Ron nunca estaba segura de nada.

Él por su parte, sonrió. El hecho de que Hermione compartiera cosas con él, cosas que nunca le había expresado a nadie más… Era imposible de explicar la satisfacción que sentía en esos momentos.

−Por eso me alegre tanto cuando me entere que era una bruja− siguió diciendo ella. –Todo tenía sentido… Creí que al llegar a Hogwarts, encontraría a más personas como yo… Pero, bueno… Al principio, no fue así.

Y de pronto, Ron sintió como si un pesado plomo le cayera de lleno en el estomago y entendió la gravedad el error que había cometido hace casi siete años.

−_Wingardium Leviosa_− murmuró, aterrado. Hermione lo miró sin entender. –Fue por eso que… Cuando me corregiste y yo dije que… ¡Oh, Merlín! Es por eso que llorabas en el baño aquel día, ¿no? Cuando el trol…

−Al escucharte pensé que no importaba si era una bruja o no… Yo jamás podría encajar en ningún lado…− admitió ella con pesar.

Fue como una bofetada en la cara. Nunca, ni en sus más fuertes peleas, ni en sus más acaloradas discusiones, se había sentido tan culpable como en ese momento.

−Oh, Merlín… Fui un idiota… Hermione, yo…

−Ron, por favor− repuso ella sonriendo. –No importa ya, fue hace tanto…

−Aun así, yo…

−No tiene ninguna importancia, enserio− determino ella y lo miro a la cara. –Después de esa noche, cuando tu y Harry me salvaron… Todo mejoro. ¡Y cómo no! Hogwarts es un lugar al que todos los niños sueñan con ir.

El silencio reino de nuevo en el salón de Grimmauld Place, interrumpido solo por la acompasada respiración de Harry que dormía profundamente.

−Si, todos los niños… Excepto yo.

Nuevamente las palabras salieron de su boca sin que él las pensara de ante mano, pero esta vez no se sonrojo. No miraba a Hermione, no podía hacerlo. Pero estaba plenamente consciente de que le hablaba a ella.

− ¿Por qué no querías ir a Hogwarts?− pregunto Hermione, extrañada.

−No es que no quisiera, claro que quería. Es solo que…− Ron carraspeó y se quedo mirando el techo, intentando explicarse con la claridad que ella se merecía. –Verás, Bill fue Premio Anual; Charlie jugador estrella en el quidditch; Percy… Bueno, el prefecto perfecto, ya sabes; Fred y George… No serán los más aplicados, pero vaya que la gente los quiere…

−Aun no entiendo que…

−Sabía que al llegar a Hogwarts, yo no… Jamás podría hacer todo lo que ellos habían hecho− confeso Ron y para hacer algo, se puso a desenredar un hilito que colgaba de su manta. –Y si lo hacía… Bueno, no sería tan genial, ¿sabes? Todo el mundo esperaba que fuera tan brillante como ellos y yo sabía que no era así.

Hermione se sorprendió por esas confesiones, que si bien no eran difíciles de imaginar, si eran inesperadas por el solo hecho de que las dijera él.

−Nunca… Hum… Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie.

Ron se mordió el labio, deseoso de no haber pronunciado ese último comentario, pero es que… Sabía que si Hermione le había tenido la confianza suficiente para contarle aquellos detalles sobre su horrible escuela muggle, él también debía hacer algo parecido. Eso le decía su instinto… Y también, el libro de "_Doce formas infalibles para encantar a tu bruja" _en el capítulo cinco.

Hermione no sonrió, pero había en su cara una expresión de infinita ternura. Ron Weasley se estaba sincerando con ella. La sola idea le hizo soltar un suspiro involuntario (_De verdad, Ronald. Eres el ser más insensible que conozco)._

Pero entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo y toda la satisfacción que pudo haber sentido con la confesión de Ron, se esfumo de golpe.

−Fue por eso que te enojaste tanto.

Ron dejo de jugar con el hilito de su manta y la miro sin comprender.

−Con el _Wingardium Leviosa…_− intento explicar ella. –Cuando te dije que no se decía así, te molestaste y…

−No, no− dijo Ron rápidamente, tratando de que no se sintiera culpable. –Yo ya sabía que no era tan listo, yo…

Pero esas palabras solo la hicieron sentir peor.

−Oh, Ron… Lo lamento tanto− dijo ella, pasándose una mano por el cabello. –No tenía idea de que… De haberlo sabido, no te habría dicho nada, yo…

−Ya no importa− dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. –Fue hace años… ¡Vaya!− añadió, dándose una palmada en la frente. − ¡Que rápido! ¿No, crees? Parece que fue ayer cuando…

− ¡Ron, no tan alto!− le dijo ella, llevándose un dedo a los labios, que se curvearon en una sonrisa. –Harry…

−Ah, sí− murmuro Ron y miro con seño a su amigo, que dormitaba sin enterarse de nada. Casi se había olvidado de que estaba ahí.

−Es tarde− dijo Hermione, mirando el tétrico reloj que reposaba sobre un estante. –Deberíamos…

−…Dormir.

−Si.

Aquellas confesiones que nunca antes habían pronunciado en voz alta y que habían decidido confiarle al otro, fueron como una reafirmación del hecho que creyeron notar hacía unas cuantas horas. Se gustaban. Ambos. Se querían. Los dos.

Y lo sabían.

Ron estiro su mano para acomodarse mejor al mismo tiempo que Hermione dejaba caer la suya de los cojines.

Un ligero roce basto para que a ambos les ardieran las mejillas y se estremecieran. Pero esta vez, ninguno aparto su mano.

No se miraron. No se dijeron nada. Pero no hacía falta. Fue como si sus manos actuaran por si solas, buscando contacto con el otro.

Y así, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y está es mi versión a porke despiertan agarraditos de la mano la primera noche en su busqueda por los horrocruxes... No tengo que decir lo emocionada e intrigada que me puse cuando leívi esa escena... *cara de adoración*.**

**Una vez más, juzguen ustedes ;)**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	16. Lluvia

**¡Hola! ¿Muy rápido? Si, lo sé... Yo misma me sorprendí. ¡Tengo un montón de tarea, pero ayer termine esto y moría por subirlo! XD Creo que cuando estoy ocupada me inspiro más...**

**En fin, ¿se acostumbraron a los momentos tiernos y románticos? Pues desacostumbrense. Porque aquí llega ya todo el drama que implica el libro 7.**

**Llore escribiendo este pedazo, no les miento... Me hubieran visto, yo frente a la computadora sin dejar de escribir pero con los ojos cristalinos... ¡Es que me encanta y odio tanto este momento!**

**Emmm... ¿Se han fijado que es demasiado típico que pase algo malo y que empiece a llover? Ok, de ahí el nombre del capítulo.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus demás personajes no me pertenecen... Son de Rowling, ¿tenía que decirlo?**_

* * *

><p><strong>16.- Lluvia.<strong>

Desde el momento en el que Harry lo había llamado y él no había contestado de inmediato, Hermione supo que _algo no estaba bien_.

La emoción que habían sentido con el reciente descubrimiento de que podían utilizar la espada de Gryffindor para destruir los Horrocruxes, se había esfumado por completo cuando Ron se sentó en la cama con una expresión ruin que Hermione jamás le había visto.

−…No esperes que me ponga a dar vueltas por la tienda porque hay algún otro maldito cacharro que tenemos que encontrar. Limítate a añadirlo a la lista de cosas que no sabes.

La rabia hacía que las manos de Ron temblaran y que las palabras se le amontonaran en la boca, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo enorme por decir cada pensamiento con la claridad que necesitaba para herir a Harry.

Algo frío y pesado se acumulo en el pecho de Hermione y de pronto fue consciente de lo asustada y perdida que estaba. Apenas y pudo pronunciar un mínimo sonido, ahogado por las gotas de repentina lluvia que golpeaban la tienda.

−Ron…

− ¡Creíamos que sabías lo que hacías!

Un brillo raro y atemorizante cruzo por sus ojos azules y Hermione fue la única en darse cuenta, _como siempre cuando se trataba de él_.

−Quítate el guardapelo, Ron…

Pero estaba consciente de que Harry no iba a permitirles excusas. Harry sabía que hablaban de él a sus espaldas, sabía que la confianza que siempre habían dicho tenerle estaba flaqueando, sabía que cuando prometieron acompañarlo no lo hacían consientes del sacrificio que significaría…

− ¡No lo decía en ese sentido! ¡De verdad, Harry!

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hermione antes de que ella pudiera siquiera darse cuenta. Estaba asustada, muy asustada y la única persona que podía ponerle fin a sus temores estaba frente a ella, actuando de una manera que solo conseguía asustarla más.

Ron sentía que le zumbaban los oídos y que la cara le ardía. Ellos dos no podían entenderlo. No… La familia de Hermione estaba a salvo, Harry _no tenía de que preocuparse… _Él único que debía temer por sus seres queridos, era él. Nadie más.

El guardapelo, colgándole del pecho, pareció vibrar.

−… Al valiente Harry Potter, que se ha enfrentado a cosas mucho peores, no le preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a mi hermana allí…

Herirlo. Herir a Harry de cualquier manera posible. Eso es lo que Ron quería. Hacerle sentir todo el dolor que él había estado obligado a sentir durante tantas semanas. Golpearlo donde más le doliera _(No importa todo lo que conlleva, ¿sabes? Harry es mi mejor amigo)._

Hermione observo como Ron se quitaba el Horrocrux y aun así seguía decidido a marcharse, recogiendo sus cosas con brusquedad y lanzándole miradas de _odio_ a su amigo.

− ¿Te quedas o qué?

Miró a uno y luego al otro. Dos caminos alzándose frente a ella, esperando una decisión que fuera cual fuera, lastimaría a uno de los dos.

_Harry nos necesita._

−Sí, me quedo. Ron, dijimos que acompañaríamos a Harry, que lo ayudaríamos a…

Y entonces Ron entendió todo.

Todas esas estupideces de intentar ser amable, sensible y un apoyo para ella, todos esos tontos consejos del libro que Fred y George le habían regalado, todas las supuestas señales que él había creído captar… No eran más que pura basura.

No era de Krum de quien tenía que preocuparse, mucho menos de McGlaggen. Al final había sido él. El gran Harry Potter. Aquel muchacho por el que se había enfrentado a piezas de ajedrez gigantes, a acromantulas, a hombres lobo, a mortífagos… Aquel muchacho que alguna vez pensó querer como un hermano. Hermione lo quería a él.

−Lo prefieres a él.

Las palabras la traspasaron como afilados cuchillos en el corazón.

Se habían peleado muchísimas veces, la había ofendido de distintas maneras, había llorado por su culpa en más de una ocasión, habían discutido de todas las maneras posibles… Y sin embargo, Hermione no pudo recordar ni un momento en el que las palabras de Ron le dolieran tanto como en ese instante.

− ¡No, Ron! ¡Vuelve, por favor!

Quito el encantamiento escudo que había conjurado y corrió tras él.

Gotas de lluvia le golpearon la cara, confundiéndose al instante con las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas de manera incontrolable. Ron caminaba a zancadas delante de ella.

− ¡Ron, por favor! ¡Ron! ¡Ronald!

El chico apretó los nudillos y se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que casi lo creyó sangrar. El eco de sus propias palabras le retumbaba en la cabeza, junto con los sollozos de Hermione tras él…

− ¡Ron! ¡Ron, vuelve! ¡Por favor! ¡Ron! ¡RONALD WEASLEY!

Se detuvo y se atrevió a mirarla. Corría hacia él con el cabello y las ropas empapadas… Pero no corría hacia él para irse juntos. Corría hacía él porque quería que volviera, que volviera _con Harry._ Lo quería de vuelta solo para que ayudara en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, probablemente para tener a más personas protegiendo a _su querido Harry…_

Sacudió su varita y antes de dejarla acercarse más, desapareció del lugar.

− ¡NO, RON!

En sus intentos por alcanzarlo, Hermione cayó al suelo de rodillas, golpeándose contra el pasto lleno de lodo, sollozando sin control.

−No, Ron… Por favor… Ron…

Pero se ya se había ido y en ese momento, algo se rompió con violencia dentro de ella.

Se levantó, temblando no solo a causa de la lluvia y regreso a la tienda, donde Harry seguía de pie como una estatua pálida y aturdida. Le dijo lo que había pasado, aunque dudo mucho que se le entendiera algo a causa de los sollozos que se escapan de su garganta sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Se dejo caer en la butaca más cercana que encontró y lloró.

Apenas fue consciente de que Harry le coloco una sabana encima y que luego se fue a su litera sin decir nada más.

La lluvia seguía golpeando la tienda, produciendo ruidos tristes y vacios… Exactamente igual a como se sentía ella en ese instante. No podía ser, aquello no había pasado… No podía haber pasado. Él no podía haberse marchado…

Y luego Hermione lo olió.

La sabana con la que Harry la había tapado, era la de Ron. Ahí estaba el aroma de su cabello impregnado en la raída tela, aquel olor característico de su Amortentia que tanto le gustaba. Se abrazó a la sabana y lloró mucho más.

Fue hasta entonces cuando lo comprendió.

Ron no era su amigo. No. Y tampoco le gustaba. No. Lo que pasaba con él era ambas cosas, unidas en hermoso y _raro_ conjunto… Ella… Ella lo quería… _Ella lo amaba._

Amaba esa sonrisa traviesa que torcía cuando se disponía a molestarla. Amaba su cabello pelirrojo desordenado cuidadosamente. Amaba esas muecas de disgusto que hacía cuando lo corregía. Amaba como intentaba ser sensible y fracasaba estrepitosamente. Amaba su facilidad para hacerla reír. Amaba como enrojecía por cualquier comentario. Amaba su inseguridad, sus pecas, su obsesión por el quidditch, su torpeza… Esos brillantes ojos azules… ¡Merlín, lo amaba a él! ¡Todo él!

Hermione Granger estaba perdida y completamente enamorada de Ron Weasley _(Pienso que es la persona más inmadura y molesta que haya pisado este planeta)._

¿Cuándo demonios había pasado? ¿Desde hace mucho, cuando acepto que le gustaba? ¿O sería en ese preciso momento, cuando lo vio alejarse bajo la fría lluvia?

No.

Siendo lógica, como solo ella podía serlo, se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que ella lo quería… Hacía mucho que ella lo amaba. Quizá, hasta lo amo antes de que empezara a gustarle siquiera.

Tal vez no había ningún momento específico en el que ella empezó a quererlo, solo era así.

Aun derramando lagrimas, aferro más la sabana que olía a _él _y se acurruco en la butaca, con miles de pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos golpeándole el pecho.

Aunque lo quisiera, aunque hubiera descubierto por fin lo enamorada que estaba… Hermione no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Ron había desaparecido bajo la fría lluvia que caía en el bosque, para no volver nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>¿A que odian a Ron en este momento? Personalmente yo sí... En fin. Creo fervientemente que este fue el momento en el que Hermione acepto lo enamorada que estaba de Ron... Cuando lo perdió... Ironico, lo sé...<strong>

**¡REVIEWS PLIS!**


	17. Un Roce de Manos

**¡Hola! Ahora si me tarde, pero... tenía mucho tarea. Los profesores se emocionan con eso, ¿no creen? En fin, aki está el nuevo cápitulo... **

**¿Se han fijado que en una historia romantica siempre pasa eso de "se me caen las cosas y sin querer nos tocamos las manos"? XD "Típico".**

**_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling... Yo habría seguido la saga._**

* * *

><p><strong>17.- Roce de Manos.<strong>

Ron abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había dormido en su litera, en la tienda junto a Harry y Hermione. Se incorporo y los contemplo a ambos durmiendo plácidamente en sus respectivas camas. Una sensación de vacío ya conocida le sacudió el estomago y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que los había extrañado.

La noche anterior había arreglado las cosas con Harry… A su amigo no se le daba mucho eso del sentimentalismo, pero por lo poco que había logrado decirle, Ron sabía que ya todo estaba perdonado.

El problema radicaba en ella. _Como siempre._

Hermione había perdido los estribos de una forma que él jamás había visto… ¡Lo había golpeado! ¡Con sus propias manos! Ni siquiera había alzado su varita… Era como si los hechizos fueran insuficientes para toda la rabia que deseaba descargar contra él.

Y eso lo hacía sentir mal. Muy mal.

−_Te lo mereces. Eso y más− _dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

¡Claro que se lo merecía! Y él lo sabía. Era por eso que había decidido adoptar una actitud en extremo arrepentida y no había replicado _casi _nada cuando ella comenzó a gritarle todos los reclamos que él ya esperaba escuchar (_¡Te llame! ¡Grite tu nombre! ¡Semanas y semanas!)_.

Sin nada más que hacer, decidió salir y tomar un poco de aire, así que se calzó los zapatos y salió de la tienda.

El frío milagrosamente había disminuido y Ron llego a pensar que tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas ya que ahora, que estaba de vuelta con sus amigos, todo parecía más bonito, más cálido.

La nieve que rodeaba la tienda se había derretido un poco en el transcurso de la noche y entre los arbustos se notaban algunas pequeñas florecillas de colores que le daban un aire pintoresco y bonito al paisaje.

Llevaba solamente un minuto admirando su alrededor cuando un ruido lo sobresalto y lo hizo darse la vuelta, empuñando su varita.

Hermione acababa de salir de la tienda y se había quedado petrificada al verlo ahí. Obviamente, esperaba que aun estuviera dormido (_El día te rendiría mucho más si no te levantaras hasta el medio día, Ronald)_.

−Buenos días− la saludó él, componiendo una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que bajaba su varita.

Pero, tal como esperaba, Hermione le dirigió una de esas miradas glaciares que hacía mucho no veía (esas que le tenía reservadas solo a él) y comenzó a caminar por entre los arbustos con la cabeza erguida.

Ron resopló y rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan _condenadamente difícil_?

− ¿No podías dormir?− preguntó, recordando los problemas para conciliar el sueño a los que Hermione se había enfrentado desde que empezaron su búsqueda de Horrocruxes. –Te entiendo… A veces ayuda tomar un poco de aire fresco. Yo, por ejemplo…

−Siempre me levanto a esta hora− dijo ella fríamente y se alejo cuanto pudo de él.

No iba a dar su brazo a torcer. _¡Claro que no!_ Ronald había llegado como si nada la noche anterior, esperando encontrarla feliz por su regreso… ¡Pues, aunque así fuera! No iba a dar señales de haberlo perdonado. ¡Los había dejado abandonados en la nada! Merecía sufrir.

− ¿Qué estás buscando?− preguntó Ron, siguiéndola por entre los arbustos.

−Ayer vi unas frutas por aquí.

Hermione se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que, aunque se había propuesto hacerlo sufrir, no podía dejar de contestarle. Bufó, enojada consigo misma por ser tan débil y siguió examinando los arbustos.

−Creo que están allá− dijo Ron apuntando unos matorrales llenos de bayas y frutas, adornados por la nieve que poco a poco empezaba a irse.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió otra mirada glaciar, como si el hecho de que Ron encontrara comida antes que ella fuera un grave crimen.

− ¿Te ayudo?− preguntó él, al ver que Hermione se inclinaba para arrancar lo que seguramente, sería el desayuno de esa mañana.

Intento acercarse antes de que ella contestara, pero en cuanto lo hizo, recibió otra mirada amenazadora de su parte.

No teniendo otra opción, se recargo en el arbusto de al lado, procurando quedarse a una distancia considerablemente segura y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzó a desprender algunas florecillas que salpicaban gotitas de agua cuando las arrancaba del arbusto.

− ¿Sigues enojada?

Se dio cuenta de que no debió haber pronunciado esas palabras cuando Hermione entrecerró los ojos una vez más y pequeñas manchitas rojas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro. La última vez que la había visto así, varios canarios semi-asesinos rasguñaron su piel sin piedad alguna (_¡Ella se besaba con Krum! Que no se queje)_.

−Lo siento, de verdad, Hermione− dijo Ron con la mirada suplicante. –Te juro que fue una tortura estar sin…

− ¿Una tortura?− chilló ella, olvidándose de que no le hablaba. − ¿Tortura, dices? ¿Cómo crees que nos sentíamos nosotros? ¡Semanas y semanas! ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar! ¡Harry y yo pudimos haber…!

− ¡Yo sabía que estaban a salvo!− replicó Ron. –Ya te lo dije anoche, si les hubiera pasado algo todo el mundo se habría enterado que…

− ¿Y cómo sabíamos nosotros que a ti no te había pasado nada?

Un silencio se esparció por su alrededor con rapidez. Ambos se removieron incómodos en sus lugares, mientras una fría brisa esparcía la nieve que se amontonaba bajo sus pies. Las palabras de Hermione resonaron como eco en el bosque.

−No… No pensé que les importara− confeso Ron y bajo la mirada, mientras seguía jugueteando con las florecillas.

De pronto Hermione sintió una rabia incontrolable hacia él y deseo golpearlo nuevamente. ¿Qué no les importaba? ¡Que no les importaba! Si él tuviera idea de lo mucho que había llorado, de lo mucho que había sufrido por su ausencia…

−Eres un…

Pero, concentrando cada fibra de su ser en controlar su rabia, se calló y dirigió su atención al arbusto otra vez.

Arranco las frutas y bayas casi con rudeza y las sostuvo con ambos brazos, resoplando de vez en cuando.

−Sé que no es… No pretendo justificarme, ya se que fui…− balbuceó Ron sin mirarla. Explicarle las cosas que había sentido mientras traía el Horrocrux puesto, era aun más difícil que decírselas a Harry. _Con ella, todo era más difícil._−Mientras traía el guardapelo, yo… Hay cosas que no… Ya sé que tu y Harry también lo sentían, pero… Es distinto. Yo no soy…

No le había dicho nada en realidad, pero por un momento la fuerza de voluntad de Hermione pareció disminuir. Se mordió el labio, dudosa. No tenía ni idea de las cosas que pudo haber sentido Ron, todo lo que debió haber pensado... Debían de ser cosas horribles, tan horribles que lo habían hecho abandonar a sus amigos…

Sin embargo, ella no iba a ceder. Ron tenía que sufrir.

Hermione termino de acomodarse las bayas y frutas entre los brazos y se levanto. Ron seguía con la cabeza gacha, recargado en el arbusto.

−Hay algo que no… algo que no alcanzó a comprender− murmuro Ron. –El desiluminador…

Hermione lo miró a la cara con una expresión que no delataba furia y Ron supo que había logrado despertar su curiosidad.

−Digo, no es como si hubiera muchos desiluminadores en el mundo, pero no creo que un objeto que sirve para apagar luces también sirva de brújula luminosa…

−Lo sé− dijo Hermione y lucho porque la gracia que le había causado el comentario de Ron, no la hiciera componer una sonrisa. –Pero Dumbledore lo hizo y te lo dejo especialmente a ti. Seguro que él lo arreglo para que pudieras escuchar…

Pero, se sonrojo y no terminó la frase. Al parecer el calor en sus mejillas la hizo acordarse de que estaba muy molesta con Ron, porque frunció el seño nuevamente y le dio la espalda mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la tienda.

Ron rodó los ojos, desanimado. Por un momento creyó que por fin iban a tener una plática civilizada… Bueno, una plática civilizada a _su estilo._ ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que ser complicado, igual que siempre!

Se sobresaltó cuando escucho un ruido y un ligero gritito. Hermione, en sus intentos de caminar a zancadas por entre la nieve derretida, se había resbalado y caído al suelo.

_Genial _pensó en cuanto escucho a Ron correr para ayudarla. _Simplemente genial._

Le ofreció la mano, pero ella hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y se puso en cunclillas para recoger las frutas y bayas esparcidas por todo el suelo. Ron puso los ojos en blanco y se inclino para ayudarla.

Fueron momentos de incomodo silencio, solo interrumpido por la ligera brisa que movía las hojas de los arbustos. Hermione se negaba rotundamente a mirarlo a la cara, aunque sabía que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima, esperando algún tipo de perdón en su mirada.

Pasados unos segundos, todo el futuro desayuno ya estaba entre sus brazos, a excepción de una pequeña baya que reposaba entre ambos.

Estiraron las manos al mismo tiempo.

Un pequeño roce de dedos. Un sobresalto. Estremecimiento y color en las mejillas.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. No importaba si estaban molestos, arrepentidos, si tenían once años o diecisiete, si se gustaban o se detestaban… Ambos siempre se mirarían con la misma intensidad.

−Yo…− comenzó a decir Ron, aunque apenas y logro emitir un susurro.

Hermione pareció volver a la realidad y sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara espantar todos los sentimientos que de golpe se habían intensificado. Porque sí, aun lo quería… Aun lo amaba y ella lo sabía, _¡Claro que sí! _Pero, tenía que seguir conservando la cabeza fría. Él se merecía ese trato hostil y tal vez, cruel _(Pensar con lógica siempre es mejor)._

Tomo la baya con brusquedad, se levantó y camino hasta entrar en la tienda sin verlo a la cara. Ron se golpeó la frente con una mano y también se levantó.

Conseguir el perdón de Hermione era casi tan complicado como destruir el Horrocrux.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo, ya que se de que va a tratar y es uno de los pocos momentos que ya tengo practicamente hechos en mi cabeza y rayoneado en un cuaderno. <strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	18. Pensar lo Peor

**¡Hello! Lo sé, yo tambien pensé que siendo vacasiones escribiría más, pero... Bueno me gano la flojera, lo admito. Además, cuando ya porfin me decidí a escribir me di de topes contra la pared porke escogí otro momento super trilladisimo de estos dos... ¡Se han hecho tantas versiones! Pero, bah... ¿Ya ke?**

**Otra cosa es que me he estado basando unicamente en los momentos perdidos de los libros, claro... Pero, aki menciono el famoso "Sangre Sucia" que Bellatrix dibuja en el brazo de Hermione en la película... ¡Es que para mí fue tan macabramente genial! Y en el libro no dice que no lo haya hecho XD **

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, eso solo pasa en mis sueños.**_

* * *

><p><strong>18.- Pensar Lo Peor.<strong>

Ron cayó de rodillas en la fría arena. Al instante, la brisa salada del mar golpeó su cara y le alborotó el cabello. Aferro a Hermione, que reposaba entre sus brazos sin dar muestras de vida y miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda.

− ¡Bill!− gritó y sintió de inmediato como la voz le salía quebrada, ronca. − ¡Bill, por favor!

Se levantó, aun sujetando con firmeza a Hermione y se tambaleó un poco. Le dolía cada musculo de su cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso, corrió hasta la puerta de El Refugio.

− ¡BILL!

Fleur corrió hacia la puerta y estuvo apunto de abrirla cuando Bill la tomo por un brazo, impidiéndoselo.

− ¡Espera!− dijo y se asomo por la ventana. Aunque su rostro palideció al ver a su hermano menor con Hermione inconsciente entre los brazos, hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para conservar la calma. − ¿Quién te prestó su escoba la primera vez que te dejamos jugar quidditch?

− ¡Charlie!− respondió Ron, apurado. − ¡Charlie, fue Charlie! Astille la escoba y me pegó un puñetazo… ¡Por favor, Bill!

Su hermano corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad. Entre los dos colocaron a Hermione en el sofá de la sala apresuradamente. En cuanto la soltó, Ron se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban.

− ¡Hermione!− exclamo Dean, levantándose de uno de los sofás. A su lado, Luna palideció. − ¿Qué le paso?

−No hay… No hay tiempo− dijo Ron y noto un ardor en la garganta mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y le tomaba una mano. Estaba muy fría. –Bill, Harry está por llegar junto con un duende y un elfo…

−Ron, ¿Qué está pasando?− lo interrumpió su hermano y aunque su rostro denotaba temor, su voz sonó autoritaria.

−… no sé si están heridos. Van a aparecer en cualquier momento, tienes que…

− ¡Ron!

− ¡Escúchame, maldita sea!− bramo Ron y se irguió cuan alto era. Todos lo miraron, estupefactos. –Necesito que nos ayudes.

Bill pareció debatirse consigo mismo unos segundos. Miro a su hermano que seguía plantado frente a él, temblando incontroladamente y luego a Hermione, que yacía inconsciente en el sofá.

Un fuerte "¡Crack!" los sobresaltó. Fleur corrió a la ventana y luego se volvió hacia su esposo.

−Es _Hagy. Paguece _que está bien.

−Iré yo− dijo Bill, que seguía mirando a su hermano como si fuera la primera vez que realmente lo veía. –Tú y Ron lleven a Hermione a una de las habitaciones.

Ron no se detuvo a escuchar nada más. Acomodó a Hermione entre sus brazos otra vez y con sumo cuidado la levantó del sofá. Intento dirigirle una mirada de gratitud a su hermano, que en ese momento salía de la casa y luego subió las escaleras con Fleur detrás.

Aun notaba los temblores de su cuerpo y sentía como su corazón palpitaba violentamente contra su pecho.

Y estuvo seguro, de que nunca había estado tan asustado como _en ese momento_.

Fleur abrió la puerta de la primera habitación y Ron depositó a Hermione en la cama con suma delicadeza, le aparto el cabello de su demacrado rostro y una pizca de esperanza creció en su interior cuando sintió su cálida respiración chocar contra su mano.

−Fleur…

−Toma esto− dijo ella y le puso un montón de vendas en los brazos, salidas de quien sabe donde.

La verdad es que no estaba muy atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que Hermione abriera los ojos, que se levantara de la cama y que dijera algo, cualquier cosa… ¡Incluso estaría agradecido de oír nuevamente sus regaños! _(¡Cielos! Como me regañas. Te pareces a mi madre)._

Fleur tomó una de las vendas y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas con rapidez, intentando conservar la calma.

Pero Ron no podía si quiera aparentar estar calmado. Los chillidos de Hermione siendo torturada aun le retumbaban en los oídos. Habían estado tan cerca… Por un momento incluso pensó que… No, no podía pensar en eso nuevamente. Hermione iba a estar bien. _Tenía que estarlo._

−Dame otra− pidió Fleur. Ron depositó otra venda en su mano y entonces su cuñada alzó el brazo izquierdo de la chica. Esta vez no pudo evitar soltar un débil quejido de impresión.

_Sangre sucia._

Esas abominables palabras ensangrentadas, relucían en el brazo de Hermione. Ron se sintió mareado. La garganta le quemó más que antes y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haberle evitado ese dolor, por haber estado en su lugar…

Fleur se levantó y tomó una poción del ropero.

−Sostenlo− dijo, señalando el brazo de Hermione.

Ron tragó saliva y obedeció, mientras Fleur esparcía la poción por la herida. Sus manos aun temblaban y el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Ella tenía que despertar… ¡Tenía que despertar, maldita sea!

−Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora− dijo Fleur limpiándose las manos.

A Hermione ya no le escurría sangre, las heridas habían pasado a ser solo finas líneas brillantes en su piel. Sin embargo, aun se encontraba muy pálida y Ron tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no gritarle a Fleur que tenía que hacer mucho más por ella…

−Tengo una poción en la cocina. La ayudara a sentirse mejor cuando despierte− anunció Fleur y se levantó.

Ron asintió con torpeza y cuando escucho la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse tras él, dejó caer la cabeza junto a Hermione, tomó su mano y aferrándola con fuerza, se derrumbo por completo.

¿Qué más daba fingir que estaba bien? No lo estaba. Estaba hecho un desastre y en esos momentos lo único que quería era gritar, golpear algo… Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos con rapidez y los temblores de su cuerpo se hicieron más notorios que antes. Si algo le pasaba a Hermione…

−Despierta… por favor…

¡Eso! Que despertara… Que le dirigiera miradas glaciares, que torciera sonrisas discretas cuando él decía un chiste, que lo regañara por ser tan tonto, que bufara de indignación, que se pusiera a leer como loca, que le hablara de esa forma tan desesperantemente brillante _(¡Te juro que eres desesperante, Hermione!)._

Se le vinieron a la mente millones de momentos en los que ambos habían puesto su vida en riesgo, millones de instantes en los que habían corrido un peligro mortal… Y sin embargo, Ron se dio cuenta de que nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de perderla para siempre.

Y por eso, nunca se había detenido a pensar en cuanto la amaba.

−Hermione, por favor…

Por que sabía… _¡Vaya que lo sabía! _Cuanto le gustaba, cuanto la quería… Pero, nunca llegó a considerar que podía enamorarse de esa manera. El hecho de poder perderla, le hizo darse cuenta de la verdad.

Ron Weasley estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger _(Es una sabelotodo mandona, te lo juro)._

Tal vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, o en realidad no tanto… No sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. El hecho era que la amaba y nunca había estado tan seguro de ello.

−Ron…

Levantó la cabeza y por un momento creyó haberse imaginado su voz. Hermione seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados.

−Hermione... – la llamó él y le apretó la mano. − ¿Hermione?

Poco a poco, los ojos de la chica se abrieron y con un brote de temor recorrieron la habitación, tratando de reconocer algo.

−¡Hermione!− exclamo Ron, que de pronto sintió como si algo se prendiera dentro de él, como si todo el mundo tomara sentido nuevamente.

− ¡Ron!

La voz le salió débil, pero el rostro se le ilumino en cuanto lo vio junto a ella… _Tomando su mano._

− ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele? Dime que…

−Estoy bien, ¿tú…?

−Bien. Estoy bien.

Hermione levantó un poco la cabeza y Ron tuvo que soltarle la mano para poder ayudarla a incorporarse, recorrió el dormitorio con la mirada y de pronto, su rostro se ensombreció de preocupación.

− ¿Harry?

−Está bien− dijo Ron. –Llegó hace unos momentos. Estamos en la casa de Bill y Fleur…

− ¿Cómo es que…?

−Dobby. Apareció en el sótano de los Malfoy y nos sacó…

− ¿Dobby?

−No te preocupes por eso ahora− se apresuró a decir Ron y se paso una mano por los ojos, limpiando las lagrimas imprudentes que seguían escapándosele.

Hermione asintió y respiro profundamente, aliviada de haber podido escapar de esa terrible pesadilla en la que se encontraban. Se sentía mareada y muy, muy débil. Aun sentía como palpitaban con dolor los lugares en donde la maldición _cruciatus_ la había golpeado. Con temor, se miró el brazo izquierdo y descubrió las crueles palabras que Bellatrix había grabado en su piel.

La poca fortaleza que había logrado mantener, desapareció y las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Había estado tan cerca de morir, por un instante creyó que realmente todo había terminado…

Una cálida mano aferró la suya con fuerza.

Ron, a su lado había desistido en sus intentos de limpiar sus propias lagrimas y la miraba a los ojos, con la misma intensidad de _siempre. _

Y sin decirse nada, sin necesidad de hablar, ambos se lanzaron a los brazos del otro al mismo tiempo, abrazándose con alivio y con dolor, con felicidad y temor.

−Perdóname…− murmuró Hermione estrechándolo más contra sí. –Estuve tan molesta contigo, yo…

−No, no, no− dijo Ron y hundió la cara en su cabello, empapándolo con sus lagrimas. –Si no los hubiera dejado antes… Soy un idiota, yo no… Por un momento creí que… Creí…

−Yo también lo creí…

−Te escuche gritar y yo… Pensé que…

−También te escuche…

Ron se separó un poco de ella y la miro a la cara con confusión.

−Mientras ella me…− Hermione cerró los ojos, perturbada por el recuerdo. –Mientras todo ocurría… Te escuche gritando mi nombre, y yo… Supe que tenía que… Fue… Fue lo único que me mantuvo… Oh, Ron…

Hermione entrelazó ambas manos con las de él y ahogo un potente sollozo. Ron no pudo contenerse más y las alzó para besarlas.

El hecho de estar así, los dos tan juntos después de haber pensado lo peor, era maravilloso. Hermione lo quería, lo amaba y Ron sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella. Y ambos presentían lo que el otro estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Juntaron sus frentes.

−Ron…

−Hermione…

Sus respiraciones chocaron. Sus ojos se cerraron. Escuchaban los latidos del otro. Todo estaba tan _raro_ de nuevo, era maravilloso… _Maravillosamente raro. _Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y solo ellos quedaban en ese lugar. Se fueron de la realidad, escapando como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

Sus bocas estaban a solo unos milímetros de tocarse… Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe.

−Aquí está la poción para… ¡Oh!

Fleur se quedó estática en el umbral, mientras Ron y Hermione daban un saltó en sus lugares. Tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada. No se soltaron de las manos.

−_Hegmione, _que alegría que _despegtagas_− comentó ella y entró a la habitación, fingiendo no percatarse de haber interrumpido un posible beso entre esos dos. –Te traje está poción. Será mejor que la tomes ya.

−Gracias, Fleur− dijo Hermione componiendo una débil sonrisa y tomó el vaso que ella le ofrecía.

− ¿Cómo está Harry?− preguntó Ron, evitando mirar a Hermione.

−Bien− dijo Fleur, pero algo en su tono denotaba tristeza. –No está _hegido_. Ahora está en el _jagdín_, el elfo… El elfo _mugió._

Fue entonces cuando volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, pero no igual que antes. Esta vez, volvían a ser dos adolescentes en medio de una cruel guerra, dos amigos preocupados.

−Harry…− dijo Hermione e intento levantarse de la cama.

−No, yo iré− dijo Ron y soltó sus manos para impedir que se levantara. –Yo iré… Tú debes quedarte con Fleur y descansar, ¿si?

Le sonrió y ella correspondió su sonrisa. Ambos tenían ahora una chispa en los ojos de la que solo podía ser culpable el otro.

Y tal vez aun no era momento de confesarlo abiertamente, pero con esas miradas les bastaban para saber que tarde o temprano… _El momento ideal llegaría._

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí vemos mi versión de como Ron descubre que realmente AMA a Hermione. Ya habíamos visto el descubrimiento de ella, cuando él los abandona... Bueno, son mis versiones recuerdenlo.<strong>

**Mención especial para Bluueeyes que escribió su versión de este momento maravillosamente y que me hizo abrir su fic "Punto de Encuentro" como diez veces para tener cuidado en no copiarle nada inconsientemente. **

**¡Reviews plis!**


	19. Fuegos Artificiales

**Ya había terminado esto desde hace algunos días, pero tenía una tarea que ni para que les cuento... En fin, probablemente despues de esto solo keden dos o tres capitulos a lo mucho... Así que disfruten.**

**Es el capítulo más corto, creo yo... Pero me gusto el resultado, espero a ustedes tambien :D**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rowling. Yo solo estoy algo traumada.**_

* * *

><p><strong>19.- Fuegos Artificiales.<strong>

Los estallidos resonaban como cañones contra los muros de Hogwarts. Todo el castillo era sacudido por una oleada de terror y adrenalina. La gente iba y venía, gritándose instrucciones, luchando.

_Todas las emociones rayaban en el límite de la cordura._

Sabían que aquello era la batalla final, que en esos momentos todos los que peleaban de su lado corrían peligro y, sin embargo, el haber destruido la copa de Hufflepuff y el estar a punto de encontrar otro horrocrux, los hacía sentirse vivos, casi entusiasmados por acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Entraron los tres juntos a la Sala de Menesteres.

Tonks y la Sra. Longbottom se fueron. Ginny lo hizo también en cuanto escucho la aprobación de Harry, y Hermione se puso a pensar en cuando sería la próxima vez que las vería de nuevo.

El miedo recorrió su cuerpo con un escalofrío.

Aun les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, mucho por pelear… Las cosas podían acabarse en cualquier momento y de pronto sintió la terrible necesidad de abrazar a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, de decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que era un gran mago y el mejor de los amigos _(¡Estamos juntos en esto!)_, y a Ron… _Oh, a Ron…_

Él en cambio estaba atento a cada instrucción de su amigo, a cada estallido que resonaba afuera. Tenía el seño fruncido y durante toda la noche había mostrado esa determinación y seguridad que en años pasados no hubiera podido encontrar dentro de sí mismo.

Los golpes de cientos de hechizos seguían retumbando en las paredes, las palabras de Harry los convencían de que cada vez estaban más cerca de cumplir su objetivo, de acabar con todo…

_Con todo._

− ¡Espera un momento! ¡Se nos olvidaba alguien!

Que si la guerra lo había puesto sensible, que si había aprendido algo sobre ellos después de todo, que si _lo hacía por ella…_ Ron no estaba muy seguro, pero en esos momentos parecía muy importante liberar a los elfos domésticos _(A ellos les gusta le esclavitud, ¿de acuerdo?)._

−No queremos que corran la misma suerte que Dobby, ¿verdad? No podemos obligarlos a morir por nosotros.

Todos los sentimientos que había intentando contener durante tanto tiempo, parecieron desbordarse de Hermione, superando incluso su fría lógica y su racionalidad, con ese _simple _comentario.

Y en ese momento, cuando las emociones sobrepasaban sus pensamientos, cuando la desesperación de estar con el otro había alcanzado su punto máximo, cuando nadie (ni siquiera ellos mismos) podía haberlo esperado, Hermione soltó los colmillos de basilisco que cargaba entre los brazos, corrió hacia Ron…

_Y lo besó._

Maravillosamente raro. Desesperadamente correspondido. Sencillamente inevitable.

Y luces de colores iluminaron la Sala de Menesteres. Brillantes hechizos que chocaban, colándose por la única ventana de la habitación, resplandeciendo alrededor de sus siluetas igual que fuegos artificiales.

Irse de la realidad, como lo habían hecho muchas otras veces, era muy poco comparado con lo que sintieron. En ese momento no había realidad alguna. Se dijeron todo sin necesidad de hablar y se dieron cuenta de lo tontos que habían sido, de lo mucho que sobraban las inseguridades y el orgullo en ese momento.

_Pero así debía ser._

Porque si hubiera sido antes, si no hubieran tenido que superar tantos obstáculos… Todo habría sido demasiado _fácil._

Y no. Había sido difícil, _condenadamente difícil_ y eso lo hacía más especial todavía.

Porque después de tantos años, de tantas peleas absurdas, de celos, de disgustos, de tantos peligros y tantas aventuras, Ron y Hermione habían aprendido a amarse sin estar siquiera consientes de ello.

_(A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?)_

_(Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté)_

Se abrazaron aun más fuerte y recorrieron juntos esos terrenos inexplorados y al mismo tiempo, increíblemente familiares. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos a la medida del otro.

_Y así era._

En ese instante se escucho una voz. Lejana e irreal comparada con ellos.

Los brillantes hechizos seguían iluminando la sala y un estallido sacudió el alto techo. Fue hasta entonces que la voz de Harry Potter, sorprendido y exasperado, llegó a sus oídos.

La burbuja que habían creado a su alrededor desapareció y Harry los miró con el seño fruncido, logrando regresarlos a su entorno, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

−O ahora o nunca, ¿no?

Y ambos, completamente ruborizados, se dirigieron una sonrisa sin que su amigo lo notara.

Nada había cambiado y sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, algo era diferente esta vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Este... PERSONALMENTE, me gustó más el beso en la película, pero no por eso dejo de amar este que es tan... Inesperado. Y está es mi interpretación de los hechos.<strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	20. Oficialmente

**¡Hola! Se que me tarde, pero... bueno, no los aburrire con mis cuentos de escuela, amigos, familia, etc. El punto es que ya volví.**

**Tengo que mencionar que este es el penultimo capitulo. Así es. Esto ya casi se acaba... Lo siento, pero si leen el sumary de la historia veran que dice "No importaba que ellos dos no fueran pareja..." y esa era la idea que tenía desde un principio: Abarcar todos los puntos típicos del Ronmonie antes de que su amor fuera declarado. **

**¡Pero no me odien! Si la inspiración lo permite, ahora me dedicare a hacer momentos perdidos de su vida como novios ;) Jamás lo he hecho... **

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no son míos, son de la genio J.K. Rowling... Que debió darnos más Ronmonie.**_

* * *

><p><strong>20.- Oficialmente.<strong>

Hermione se despertó solo hasta que la luz del sol le dio de lleno en el rostro. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y distinguió el techo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor sobre ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

−Buenos días.

Su voz se escucho tan cálida, tan cercana… Volvió la cabeza y descubrió a Ron recostado junto a ella en el sofá. Tenía la cara sucia, ensangrentada, el cabello muy revuelto y los ojos brillantes.

_Nunca le había parecido tan guapo._

−Buenos días− dijo ella y ensancho más su sonrisa.

Al extender su brazo para desperezarse, Hermione se dio cuenta de que la otra persona que había dormido junto a ellos dos, no estaba donde se suponía.

− ¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde…?

−No te preocupes− dijo Ron y torció una sonrisa.−Hace rato que Ginny entró para ver si seguíamos aquí. Me hice el dormido y Harry pudo salir tranquilamente con ella.

− ¿Te hiciste el dormido?− comentó Hermione y soltó una risita.

−Si, lo sé…− dijo Ron y bufó. –Supongo que tendré que irme acostumbrando a que otra vez anden juntos, así que…

Hermione soltó otra risa.

Apenas y habían pasado unas horas de la batalla. El sol inundaba el castillo de Hogwarts con un brillante resplandor, como si toda la magia que alguna vez guardo, renaciera de las cenizas.

Después de abandonar el despacho de Dumbledore; Harry, Ron y Hermione habían decidido caminar hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. No se habían dicho nada, pero _no hacía falta_. En silencio acordaron dormir los tres juntos en el sofá y así lo hicieron por varias horas.

Alegres. Tristes. Aliviados. Completamente exhaustos.

− ¿Cómo estás?− preguntó Hermione, cambiando moderadamente su tono, intentando hablar con el cuidado y el tacto que Ron se merecía.

−Cansado, creo…− dijo él y se aclaro la garganta. − ¿Y tú?

−Igual.

De pronto fueron consientes de que era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos desde que había pasado _aquello. _El ambiente cambio, era raro de nuevo y sin embargo, se percataron de que tal vez nunca dejaría de ser así: _Raro._

_Y les gustaba que fuera así._

Habían acercado sus rostros sin siquiera estar consientes de ello. Ron estiro una mano temblorosa y le aparto un mechón de cabello de la cara, Hermione cerró los ojos. Se sentían tan bien… Tan cercanos, tan confiados.

Los dos se acercaron a la vez, cerrando sus ojos al sentir el roce de la respiración del otro contra sus labios, disfrutando al máximo la cercanía… _Y se besaron_. Con una calma maravillosa, con un cuidado que rayaba en la delicadeza. Con menos desesperación, sin más presiones _(Es completamente inaceptable que la gente actué sin pensar en medio del peligro, Ronald)._

Fueron solo unos segundos, pero ese tiempo basto para reafirmar lo que durante siete años no se atrevieron a aceptar. Se separaron con lentitud, completamente rojos.

−Creo…− dijo Ron en un susurró que le salió ronco. –Que deberíamos… Deberíamos…

−Hablar− completó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio.

Pero los dos se quedaron callados y procuraron no mirarse. Solo se escuchaba la ligera brisa del viento golpeando las ventanas y unos lejanos gritos de alegría provenientes de los jardines.

−Bueno, pues… Habla− dijo Ron alzando las cejas.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada glaciar, pero reprimió una sonrisa. Aun después de tanto, Ron le estaba confirmando que siempre sería el mismo. Pero eso estaba bien, porque ella siempre sería la misma.

−Yo… Bueno, hace mucho que… Yo quería…− balbuceó Hermione y se dio cuenta de la poca habilidad que tenía para hablar _de esas cosas. _–En la Sala de Menesteres, no sé… Sentí que todo podía terminar y… No lo pensé, yo solo…

−Si, te entiendo− dijo Ron. Y fue verdad, las cosas parecían muy claras porque así era exactamente como él se había sentido.

−Hace mucho que…

_Me gustas. Te quiero. Te amo. _Las palabras se le amontonaban en la garganta y no tenía ni idea de que hacer para soltarlas. Era difícil. Condenadamente difícil.

−Si, yo también− dijo Ron sin proponérselo y sus orejas se pusieron rojas al notar la mirada de Hermione sobre él _(¡Deja de verme así!)_.

Una confesión no dicha con claridad, pero aun así entendida por ambos.

− ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?− preguntó ella y soltó un lamentoso suspiro, pensando en lo fáciles que habrían sido las cosas si uno de los dos hubiera hablado con tiempo.

−No era tan simple− se quejo Ron e hizo una mueca. –Tú… Bueno, eres mi amiga y nunca hubo tiempo, siempre estábamos haciendo cosas con Harry y… Yo… No creí que tu llegaras a…Ya sabes, sentir lo mismo…

Ron agacho la mirada. Jamás creyó que llegaría el momento de decirle todas esas cosas, pero de cierta manera, era reconfortante soltar la verdad que con tanto esmero había guardado.

− ¿Por qué tú no dijiste nada?

−Por lo mismo que tú− confesó Hermione y soltó otro suspiro. –Además, creí que era demasiado obvio, que terminarías dándote cuenta y… No lo sé, estaba muy asustada.

− ¿Cómo que "obvio"? Yo ni siquiera me imaginaba que…

− ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Nunca llegaste a pensarlo, siquiera?

−No, bueno… Quería que pasara, claro, pero… No creí que tú también, nunca mencionaste nada.

− ¡Ay, por favor!− soltó Hermione y bufó sin poder evitarlo.

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio, procesando la nueva información que tenían. Frunciendo el seño por la supuesta obviedad que decía tener el otro y sonriendo por las tiernas confesiones disfrazadas de discusión _(¿Qué nunca dejaremos de pelear?)._

Se rieron. Entrelazaron sus manos. Se miraron a los ojos.

−Siento no haberme dado cuenta− dijo Ron torciendo la boca. –Soy un tonto.

−Yo también lo soy, entonces− dijo Hermione y se rió.

−No es verdad− Ron sonrió de lado, pero luego estuvo consiente de lo que tenía que hacer a continuación y carraspeó. –Entonces… Ahora que ya sabemos lo que pasa _aquí_− y los señalo a ambos con una mano. –Creo que… Bueno, es… ¿Qué pasara?

− ¿Qué pasara?− repitió Hermione confundida. − ¿Qué…?

−Si, con _esto−_ Ron levantó sus manos entrelazadas y tragó saliva. –Ahora tendríamos que… Pues, ya sabes… Ser algo… Algo así como _novios, _¿no?

Hermione sonrió y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Aquellas torpes y adorables palabras le provocaron un estremecimiento. Aferró más la mano de Ron y soltó una risita.

−Si, algo así.

−Oh…− murmuró Ron y de pronto se puso pálido. Estaba más feliz que nunca, pero… ¿Realmente podría con eso? Las expectativas que debía tener Hermione sobre una relación debían ser bastante altas y él no estaba seguro de poder alcanzarlas.

− ¿Qué?− preguntó Hermione fijándose en su expresión. − ¿Acaso tú no quieres…?

−No, no, no− dijo él rápidamente, negando con la cabeza. –Claro que quiero. Justo ahora es… Es lo que más quiero.

Hermione iba a replicar _(No eres nada bueno mintiendo, Ron)_ pero al darse cuenta, Ron, haciendo gala de la seguridad que había mostrado durante los últimos días, sujetó su cara con ambas manos y le planto otro beso en la boca. Con firmeza, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que pasaría después… Tal como ella lo había hecho durante la batalla.

Se separaron. Se miraron un momento y al ver reflejados sus sentimientos en los ojos del otro, comenzaron a reír.

Ahora, _oficialmente_ todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que muchos esperaban más en la declaración "formal", pero personalmente nunca me he imaginado a Ron diciendo "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" o algo así... En fin, como siempre, ustedes juzguen.<strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


	21. Un Final Feliz

**_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Incluso Ron y Hermione, a mi parecer, de las mejores parejas jamás creadas._**

* * *

><p><strong>21.- Un Final Feliz.<strong>

Todo era un completo caos.

En la planta alta se escuchaba claramente como dos personas discutían. En las escaleras, una niña llamaba a gritos a su madre. En el corredor, un niño iba y venía, depositando todos los dulces que pudiera encontrar en una pequeña mochila.

Harry Potter, sentado en el sofá de la sala, bufó.

Hermione bajó las relucientes escaleras de la casa resoplando de indignación. En una mano llevaba una chaqueta rosada y en la otra un peine.

−… se lo dije… ya es tarde… ¡Nunca me hace caso!− murmuraba Hermione con enojo, luego se fijo en su amigo y dibujo una mueca de culpabilidad en el rostro. –Lo lamento, ya casi estamos listos, Harry.

− ¡Mamá!− la llamó la niña que había estado sentada en las escaleras. Tenía unos nueve años y era idéntica a Hermione, salvo por su color de cabello pelirrojo y brillante. − ¡Mamá!

− ¿Qué, Rose?− preguntó su madre con exasperación y pasó la mirada por la sala, en busca de su otro hijo.− ¡Hugo, ven aquí!

−Te llamaba para decirte que no quiero esa chaqueta− dijo la niña con una mueca. –No me gusta.

−Es la que te dio tu tía Fleur, está casi nueva… ¡Hugo!

− ¡Pero no la quiero!

−Entonces ve y busca otra− dijo Hermione rodando los ojos. –Pero, rápido. Y dile a tu padre que baje de una vez, por favor.

Rose subió las escaleras mascullando cosas sobre los gustos estrafalarios de su tía Fleur _(Que Vicky se vista como muñequita, no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo)_. Hermione pasó la vista una vez más por el vestíbulo y gruño.

− ¡HUGO!

El niño que había estado escondiendo dulces en su mochila, salió de la cocina con la cara llena de chocolate. Él también tenía el cabello pelirrojo, como su hermana, pero era más bajito, tenía más larga la nariz y estaba lleno de pecas.

−Te dije que no tocaras los chocolates− lo regaño Hermione y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarlo. –No debes comer golosinas antes de la comida.

−Papá dijo que podía− objetó el chico y refunfuño cuando su madre comenzó a pasarle el peine por el desordenado cabello.

−Tu padre…− murmuró Hermione enojada. –En un momento arreglare cuentas con él. ¡Rose! ¡Baja ya!... Ya casi, Harry… ¡Rose!

− ¿Por qué no estás con Lily, Albus y James, tío?− preguntó Hugo sentándose junto a Harry. Las piernas le colgaban del sofá y con sus manos abrazó la mochila que contenía sus tan preciados dulces _(Mamá no me deja llevarlos, pero James dice que podemos esconderlos)._

−Tu tío y tu padre tenían mucho trabajo y decidieron llegar juntos al cumpleaños del abuelo Arthur− contestó Hermione mientras arreglaba su bolso. Harry asintió. –Claro que tu tío no contaba con que nos íbamos a tardar tanto en estar listos… ¡Rose!

Unos segundos después, la niña bajó con una chaqueta que consideraba más decente, seguida Ron, que cargaba una pesada caja entre las manos.

−Yo no sé qué diantres va a hacer mi papá con un microondas− dijo y dejó caer la caja en la mesita de centro. –Mamá ni siquiera va a dejar meta la comida ahí dentro.

−La próxima vez, entonces, tú te encargas del regalo− dijo Hermione ásperamente, mientras le hacía a Rose una coleta en el cabello.

−Estaba trabajando− gruño Ron.

− ¡Yo también trabajo!− chilló Hermione y le dirigió una mirada glaciar. –Te dije que debías ir más temprano al Cuartel de Aurores, porque si no íbamos a tardar en estar listos, pero…

− ¡Harry dijo que podía llegar más tarde!

−Y tú, como siempre, te aprovechas de lo que Harry te dice…

− ¡Quiero irme!− exclamo Hugo haciendo un puchero. A su lado, Rose miraba a sus padres con los brazos cruzados.

−Harry, ¿podrías encargarte?− preguntó Hermione cambiando repentinamente el tono de su voz a uno más dulce.

Harry asintió y se levantó del sofá. Con una seña le indicó a sus sobrinos que se acercaran y luego los encamino a la chimenea que estaba en el corredor. Ambos niños parecían, más que nada, aburridos de oír las discusiones de sus padres _(No te preocupes, tío Harry. Así es cada sábado)_.

−Es muy tarde− gruño Hermione cuando sus hijos salieron de la sala.

−Es el cumpleaños de mi papá, no una cita con el Ministro− dijo Ron con los ojos en blanco. –No sé porque te pones así.

− ¿"Así"? ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? ¡Harry lleva esperándonos quien sabe cuánto tiempo! Los niños no estaban arreglados, tú tardaste años envolviendo el regalo...

− ¿Cómo iban a estar arreglados los niños? ¡Tú querías que Rose se pusiera la ridícula chaqueta que le dio Fleur!

− ¡Dejaste que Hugo comiera chocolates antes de la comida! ¡Sabes que eso no me gusta!

Harry había regresado ya y estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de terrible aburrimiento en la cara. Tal vez debió acompañar por la red flú a sus sobrinos…

− ¡No tiene nada de malo! ¡Deja al niño comer lo que quiera!

− ¡Si, claro! ¡Para que le salgan cientos de caries!

− ¿Y? De todos modos, esos dientes se le van a caer pronto, ¿no?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y luego vio la enorme caja que Ron había llevado. El papel azul, completamente arrugado, se salía por las orillas y el moño dorado estaba puesto al revés.

− ¿Y por esto te tardaste tanto?− exclamo, señalando el regalo.

−Bueno… Es que… − Ron bajó el tono de su voz y se rascó la nuca. –No encontraba mi varita, así que lo envolví a mano…

− ¿Y tu varita?− pregunto ella, repentinamente preocupada.

−No, ya la encontré…

− ¿Y dónde estaba?

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas y él bajo la cabeza, avergonzado. Luego suspiro con resignación y se mordió el labio.

−La traía en mi bolsillo, solo que no me había dado cuenta…

Lo único que se escucho en ese momento fue una risita burlona. Harry, mirándolos desde la esquina, tosió un poco para disimular. Sin embargo, el ambiente tenso pareció desaparecer con ese comentario.

Hermione miró a su esposo aun con los ojos entrecerrados. Ron estaba completamente rojo y miraba el suelo. Una sonrisa fue extendiéndose por los labios de Hermione sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. _Igual que siempre_, Ron la hacía olvidar sus fríos y lógicos pensamientos, sin siquiera esforzarse.

Soltó una risita que poco a poco se convirtió en carcajada. Ron alzó las cejas sorprendido, pero también comenzó a reír. Se acercaron poco a poco, consientes de que el completo caos ya había desaparecido de _su casa_. Se abrazaron, aun riendo.

−Lo lamento− dijo Ron y la estrecho más contra sí.

−Yo también, no debí decirte…

−Está bien. De ahora en adelante, llegare temprano al Cuartel para que no pasen estas cosas…

−No lo harás− dijo Hermione arqueando las cejas.

−Tienes razón− dijo Ron torciendo una sonrisa.

Hermione volvió a soltar una risita y luego ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo y a pesar de eso, las cosas no parecían cambiar. Seguían siendo ellos mismos, seguían peleando por tonterías, seguían llevándole la contraria al otro, seguían siendo tercos y obstinados… Y seguían amándose con la misma intensidad de siempre.

_Tal vez más._

Se besaron. Solo como ellos sabían hacerlo. Encontrando un punto medio entre la desesperación y la calma, entre la determinación y la mesura. El mundo desaparecía porque solo ellos dos podían entender ese _maravilloso y raro _juego que tanto amaban.

_Y que nunca querían dejar._

Alguien tosió fuertemente fuera de su realidad, obligándolos a separarse. Harry, aun en la esquina de la sala, los miraba con las cejas levantadas y los brazos cruzados.

−Lo siento− se disculpo Hermione y sonrió al notar que la habilidad de su amigo para interrumpir esos momentos seguía siendo inquebrantable.

− ¿Por qué no te adelantas a la Madriguera, eh?− preguntó Ron mirándolo con seño. –Diles que llegaremos más tarde…− luego Ron estrecho a Hermione aun más contra sí y le dirigió una mirada traviesa.

−Oh, no. De ninguna manera− replico Hermione al notar las intenciones de su marido y sonrió. –Tu madre nos va a matar si nos retrasamos más.

Ron soltó un quejido cuando ella se soltó de su abrazo y comenzó a caminar hasta la chimenea, tirando de su brazo para que él hiciera lo mismo.

−De todos modos, mamá no va a dejar que papá use el microondas…

−Ya te dije, la próxima vez, tú te encargas del regalo.

− ¡No! Sigue el cumpleaños de Percy, ¿Qué diantres le voy a comprar?

−Estoy segura que te las ingeniaras.

−No podré, la brillante eres tú.

−Di lo que quieras, tu vas a comprar ese regalo.

Harry escucho claramente como sus dos amigos eran tragados por las llamas verdes de la chimenea. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y tomó el regalo mal envuelto que habían olvidado en la mesita.

−Típico− se quejó y con el regalo entre sus brazos, se encamino a la chimenea.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Les gusto? La verdad es que el final fue pensado desde el comienzo, pero le di como mil vueltas para que me gustara el resultado. Un "Final Feliz" es muuuuuy típico, ¿no creen? Y ese es el final feliz que me imagino para ellos. Enamorados hasta el fin pero sin dejar de ser Ron y Hermione, despues de todo :)<strong>

**¿Se fijaron que Harry solo hablo en el primer y último capitulo? ¡Y solo una frase! XD Pero quería que fuera él el que dijera el "típico" final porque... Bueno, es el testigo de su historia de amor, ¿no? nadie mejor que él.**

**Y así termina mi primer fic de momentos perdidos entre estos dos. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, porque a mi me encanto escribirlo.**

**Talvez pronto suba algo de estos dos :) Pero aun son varias ideas sueltas en la cabeza. **

**¡Reviews plis! (Por última vez...)**

**¡Los quiero! Gracias por leer mis ocurrencias. **


End file.
